


Can I Become a Legend?

by HatterSaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, Child Abuse, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Naruto wears glasses, Naruto's pov, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sakura's an ass, Sass, Sasuke's nice, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a smart kid who is beaten and bullied for his fathers choice. He has no dreams and no friends. However, becoming a part of a Genin team may change that. Even if one of his teammates is a lovelorn girl who hates his entire being, glasses included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day of the Genin Test

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story where Naruto is smart and wears glasses. This is what happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes the test and Mizuki tries to play him for a fool

I sit at my desk, readjusting my glasses on my face. Apparently, it's funny to smack someone upside the head when they're studying. Stupid teme's. I sigh and go back to my work, waiting for our sensei to enter. Today was the day of our test. If we pass, we graduate. Most people look like they don't care. It's their choice though, if they don't want to take it seriously, then their loss.

The door opens and sensei walks in, looking a little apologetic. I watch with curious eyes as he holds up his hand to quiet the class. The class obediently sit and quiets down. "Right class, today's exam is the clone jutsu." I sigh a little. I'm not that good at that one. I have a chance but I will have to concentrate for like five minutes. Jiji said that it's cause I have a little over Junín level chakra reserves. It sucks but, if I concentrate enough I can do the low level jutsu. "I will call you one by one and when called, you guys will come next door and demonstrate your skills." Everyone nodded and the exam began.

I did it! I was stood there a while but, I did it. Mizuki and another sensei I don't recognise evaluated the exam. I was a bit nervous, knowing that Mizuki tends to alter my work but, there was someone else there so, it was safe...right?

The exam finished and Iruka entered the class. He looked at everyone proudly...then at me. His expression dropped. Like his child had been held back a year. Oh no. I passed! He said I had passed! I performed the jutsu perfectly! Sure it took some time but I did it! DAMN IT! I clench my fists in anger and grit my teeth. Duck-butt looked at me with a flash of concern before turning back to the front. I wonder if he's upset his rival won't be joining him? I wonder if he knows why? Stupid fucking fake sensei's!

Iruka smiled, but I could see the hurt. You can't say anything sensei! I passed, I swear! "I'm proud to announce you all passed..." He looked hurt again. Please stop. I know I passed. This shouldn't be happening. "...With the exception of Naruto." I hear snickers and my face scrunches up. Sasuke looks a little annoyed. Why are you annoyed duck-butt?! You haven't been cheated like this your entire life! Scorned for something you can't control! Never asked for! I felt my rage bubble and a voice in my head pleaded for revenge. I shook my head and stood from my seat. No point sticking around while everyone got their head protectors. I walk out and Iruka doesn't try to stop me.

I walk a little and hear the class burst into laughter. "I'm so glad the four-eyed demon is held back." "Yeah imagine if he was put in our team?!" The voices continued but I couldn't tear myself away. It hurt, but, I thought it didn't matter anymore. I scrunch my face up in pain and leg it out of the building. I don't want to stick around for more abuse. I just want to be left alone at the least, is that too much to ask?

I sat outside on my favourite swing. I could see parents waiting outside the gate for their kids. I bet they're all happy to know their kids passed. And that they won't be in class with a demon anymore. I go back to staring at the grass in front of me when a few footsteps grabbed my attention. Mizuki was stood in front of me. I didn't look him in the eye. Instead, I watched the grass and waited for him to speak. "Sorry you didn't pass" No you're not. "but I know of another way you can pass." My eyes widen, then I mentally slap myself. Don't fall for it Naruto. You're smarter than that. I hear a light chuckle and scowl. I really do not like this man. "If you get the forbidden scroll from the Hokage and learn a jutsu before tomorrow. You will pass." He clearly has ulterior motives. If it weren't for him and the sensei's hating me, I would have been a Genin by now. Maybe even a Chunin.

I sigh as I stand and make my way the gate. I hear him tut but continue walking. "Meet me in the forest at 8 o'clock tonight and I'll make sure you learn it properly." I continue walking, a fleet of thoughts running through my head as I ignore the insults and stares the parents are giving me. Will this actually work? It's just another lie...right? I shake my head and make a choice. I'm going to steal the scroll.

 

* * *

 

It reaches evening and I watch a minute as the sun sets in the sky. I sigh before taking off my glasses and putting on prescription goggles. I use the shadows to get closer to the Hokage building. I see some guards and quickly activate a transformation. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I can be so stupid sometimes.

I emerge from the shadows and wave at the shinobi. They wave back and I continue into the building. It seems like they fell for it. I wander down the halls until I reach Jiji's office. I open the door and check the surroundings before entering the room. I close the door quietly before scouring the room. I know there's a hidden button here somewhere. I search the entire room and find the button under a table lamp. Huh. Pretty impressive old man.

I take the scroll, place down a note for the old geezer, and leave. Making sure to leave the scroll's hiding place open so Jiji knows. I didn't have a lot of time to write the note so, I just put down what was happening and where. Really quick, yet detailed enough for him to know the situation. Huh. I guess I did have enough time.

I head out to the forest to wait for Mizuki, hiding from plain sight. I do have a forbidden scroll after all. After making my way through the village. I bound through the trees. He didn't give me a specific place so, I go somewhere not too far from the gate and open the scroll. I might as well learn from it while I'm here right. Though, these goggles are in the way. I take them off and put my glasses back on. That's much better. I look over the scroll and it seems every jutsu here is for people with immense chakra. Well that's good isn't it. The first jutsu is a shunshin jutsu. Teleportation huh? Sounds fun.

I get to the fourth jutsu when I hear footsteps. I turn to look but no one's there. Or at least, anyone else would think that. I smile to myself and go back to reading. Man, Jiji works fast. It's not even 8 yet. Though, now I'm checking, it is close. I continue reading until I hear more footsteps.  I look around and spot Mizuki walking closer. A malicious grin on his face. "Good work demon. Now hand it over." I stay blanked face. "No." He looks astounded heh heh. This could be fun too. "What?! Give it here brat!" I stare at him blankly some more. "No." I stand up and he takes a step back. I think it's time to use one of my new jutsu's. I smirk, forcing Mizuki to take another step back. What a scaredy cat! Then I close the scroll and weave the hand signs for the shunshin.

I cover myself and the scroll in chakra and think of somewhere nearby. I know I'm full of chakra but, I don't think I can go far just yet. Finally, I move. It worked! Just like when I practiced half an hour ago. I didn't move far though. My mind was working a bit to hard for me to concentrate on a place and I ended up next to the anbu Jiji sent. The anbu looked at me stunned. I sighed and waved my hand at Mizuki. The anbu nodded slowly before they shunshined behind him. Mizuki quickly span and fell on his ass. Hah! Serves you right!

The anbu takes a step and he wiggles towards me. Oh, isn't that cute? You think I'm gonna help you?! Nonsense. He looks at me with some killing intent. Ooh! I'm so scared! Not like I don't get that every day of my life. "Stupid demon! This was your plan all along, wasn't it?! Our was it his plan?!" I look at him confused, I think the anbu did too but, with their mask on I couldn't tell. "Jiji didn't know until I had done it so, no, it wasn't his." He snarled at me. Snarled? Really? Are you an animal or something? "Not the third damn brat! The real demon sealed inside you. The one that destroyed our village." "Oh. You meant the nine tails. Sorry, not his plan either. He doesn't talk, like, ever." His eyes widened. Obviously, he hoped to throw me off with that information. Sorry about that. "You know?!" I sigh. Just like Shikamaru says, what a drag. "Of course I know. It's a bit obvious. I'm born the day the nine tails 'dies'. Then shunned for being a 'demon'. Come on. I wasn't born yesterday. I also know who my dad is. No idea about mum though." I start thinking to myself. I tend to do this a lot.

The anbu straightens up and does their duty, for Hokage and country. Mizuki doesn't even struggle. He seems dazed. I wonder if he knows. Huh. Maybe I should have asked him. I pick up the scroll and head to Jiji's. I'm sleepy, maybe I'll go to bed early tonight.

I arrive at the Hokage's office and knock gently on the door. "Come in." I open the door and Jiji is stood with Iruka. Iruka looks worried. Mah, don't worry about it. "Naruto, thank you for helping us catch a traitor." I bow slightly. "I understand that Mizuki failed you even though you passed." I nod. "I also understand that you learnt some of the jutsu in that scroll." I smile proudly before walking over and handing it back. "Yep. I got the first three down." Jiji looked impressed while Iruka looked gob smacked. It's not that hard to believe is it? "Then here Naruto. You are now officially a Genin." He handed me a head protector and I bowed again.

"Thank you Jiji." I stand straight and make my way to the door. "Wait a minute." I turn and Jiji looks a little worried. What's he worried for? Nothing bad happened. "Is it true you know?" I tilt my head in confusion. Stupid old geezer! Make more sense! "Care to elaborate?" I see him nod and wait. "About the nine tails...and your dad." Oh that. I nod. "Yeah I know. The nine tails is inside of me thanks to the Fourth, who is also my dad. Bit of a jerk if you ask me." Iruka looks astonished. Really sensei, does no one tell you anything? Meanwhile, Jiji looked deep in thought. "I see. Who told you?" I sighed, not an early night for me I guess. "No one told me. I figured it out on my own." I push my glasses further up my nose and turn around. "If you don't mind Jiji, I'm really tired and I have an important day tomorrow." I didn't need to see him to know Jiji was nodding. I walk out and as soon as I close the door, I hear Iruka. "He's scarily smart." "Hm." I walk away, not caring for the rest of the conversation and head home. I'm so tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya he was smart :3 Reviews would be a great help guys so please, any comments at all...send it my way :)


	2. My New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is assigned his new team

The next morning I wake up two hours early for when we need to be at the academy. I lazily rub my eyes and put on my glasses. I may as well  study a bit before breakfast. I open my scrolls and get to work.

I missed breakfast. I'm starving. Oh well, it's not the first time. Though, it wasn't exactly my fault all the other times. I'm currently running full force, with a piece of toast in my mouth, towards the academy. Oh, I'm not late. I just want to get there before the parents do. You know how it is.

I make it in time with no adult hassle and sit at my desk. I'm sat eating my toast when Sasuke walks in. He hasn't noticed me. Well, that's until my toast makes the biggest crunch I have heard in a while. He looks at me startled. What? He looks around the room before running and sitting next to me. Why'd he look around the room? I'm the only one here. Unless that's what he was checking.

He's staring at me. I frown. "What?" I take another bite, waiting for him to answer. "I thought you failed." Ooh. Low blow. "Well, Ducky, I did actually pass, Mizuki is just a piece of shit." Sasuke's eyes widen. What is it duck-butt? Never heard a swear word before? "You passed?" I sigh again. This is getting boring. "Yes usuratonkachi, I passed." Duck-butt looks shocked a while then just accepts it. THANK YOU KAMI! Sigh.

We sit and talk a while as the other Genin enter the class. We keep getting confused glances. I don't care though. This is actually fun. Maybe not having parents leaking their hate into you is a good point. Well, for me at least. Huh. Maybe we could be friends. No. Demons can't have friends. I think Sasuke notice my mood drop cause he's looking at me concerned. I push my glasses up, kinda hoping they'll hide my eyes. At least a little bit. "Naruto?" I wear a smile and continue the conversation. We'll be on new teams soon anyway, no point trying.

I hear a squeal and turn around to see Ino and Sakura swooning again. Sasuke sighs and moves to take up more of the bench. Hahahaha. I guess he doesn't want to deal with them today. I feel a tug on my arm and look to see both girls trying to pull me away from the desk. "Hey, I was here first so let go." I sigh, knowing this isn't the end. Pinkie, Sakura, starts yelling at me. Ino nodding with everything she says. "You shouldn't even be here dead-last! Move away from Sasuke-Kun." I sigh again. Damn chicks! "Look, it was his choice to sit here so let him be. And let go of my arm, frankly, it's quite shameful that two kunoichi's can't pull one person off a chair." They scowl at me and I sigh again. Just leave me alone! I did nothing. I hear a snicker and see duck-butt laughing out the corner of my eye. Why are you laughing?! This is your fault! Sigh. I look back at the girls in time to see the hand slap my face so hard my glasses flew off. Pinkie looks pissed while Ino looks mortified. Well, I assume that's what they look like because I can't see clearly any more and Ino gasped pretty loud. I mean, the smack was loud enough to grab the entire classes attention. Didn't hurt much though. I guess being beaten regularly stops you from feeling weak blows.

I sigh again and stand up. Sakura makes a sound likes she's triumphant. Damn bitch. I go to move but I'm pulled back down by who I'm assuming to be Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun?" I can feel the glare shoot past me and hit Sakura dead on. "Leave Naruto alone. Here Naruto." I look at his blurry hand and see something shining. My glasses?! I squint trying to distinguish them before picking them up, confirming my suspicion. When did he-? "You really can't see without those huh? Here." He takes them back and puts them on my face. I smile. "Thanks." He nods and I can see clearly again. Though they are cracked. I'm going to have to get a new pair. Sigh. "It's just like yesterday..." I turn to see Pinkie clenching her fists. What did she mean? I look to Sasuke and he just goes to his book. When did he have a book? I guess he didn't expect anyone to be here when he arrived.

Iruka finally makes an appearance and takes his place at the front of the class. The class take their seats, including Sakura and Ino, and he begins. He's giving some kind of speech about the life of a ninja and how he'll miss us. Or some thing like that. "Now I'll announce the teams." Yay! The good part. He goes through each team by number. Then he hits Team Seven. "Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..." Really? I get to be with Sasuke. I guess I will have a chance to make a friend. I turn to him and smile, he returns the gesture before listening intently to our other teammate. "...and Sakura Haruno." I slam my head on the table, as does Sasuke and Sakura jumps for joy. "I GET TO BE SASUKE-KUN! But sensei, why does Naruto have to be on our team? He's dead-last." I scowl at the back of her head. Why must you question EVERYTHING involving me? "Because he's the top of the class and your team has been chosen to be the smartest in three areas. You, Sakura, was chosen for your chakra control. Sasuke for his taijutsu and, Naruto for general knowledge and ninjutsu." Sakura slumped in her seat. I can sense that she's shocked. You know, considering everyone except sensei, Shikamaru and Sasuke look shocked out of their minds. This could be a long day. Wait, he hasn't mentioned our sensei. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. Who's team leader?" Iruka looks at me and smiles. "That's right, almost forgot didn't I? Team leader is Kakashi Hatake." That name seems familiar. We sit quietly from then on as Iruka announces the last of the teams.

He's late. I adjust my glasses for like the twentieth time today. After Pinkie slapped them off me, they've been digging into my nose. I would check to see why but, as you can tell. I can't see shit without them. I sigh, this is a pain. Sakura is sat whining about me being in the way of her and Sasuke's love as Sasuke constantly cringes at her fantasies. That bit's kinda funny. He keeps talking to me to block out Sakura's rambling, which I don't mind. Maybe this demon has already made a friend.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I take my glasses off and squint at them. What the hell is jabbing me in the nose?! "What are you doing?" I sigh. "Something has been jabbing my nose and I intend to find out what." I squint some more before thinking of something. Genius! I put my glasses down and get out my goggles. Always handy to have around. They'll come in handy on missions. I put on my goggles and examine my glasses. "Son of a!" Sasuke leans over to look. "Oh. I didn't realise that was there." The bridge of my glasses had snapped and has been poking me in the face. Damn that pink haired bitch! "Damn! Now I have buy some asap." I sigh in frustration and I notice Sasuke looking at me apologetically. Sigh. "It's not your fault." He looks a little embarrassed I could read him. Haha. "That's right! It's four eyes's fault for sitting next to you Sasuke-Kun!" I sigh again. I can't deal with her. "No. It's your fault for smacking me." She huffs as the door opens. FINALLY!

A tall man walks in and smiles at us. Though, all we can see is a single eye. The other is covered by his head protector. The rest of his face is covered by a mask too. Who is this guy? His white hair seems really familiar. I scour my brain for answers. BINGO! He was with the anbu! "Kaka-Jiji?" He smiles at me and I can't help the wide grin from spreading. "Sensei, you know four eyes?" Yes he does Pinkie. "Yes I do. I saved him once and nursed him back to health many times." He looked proud then confused when he caught my eyes. "Naruto, where are your glasses? Though, I am glad to see wearing the goggles I gave you." I should explain, the goggles were given to me the night Kaka-Jiji saved me. He said they were his friends and to use them when I couldn't wear my glasses. Shockingly, they work a charm. Like the guy Kakashi was talking about had the same problem as me. "Some one broke them and now I have to get new ones." Sakura looks shocked I didn't snitch on her. Why would I? That just fuels the hate. "It was Sakura." I look at Sasuke and he shrugs like there's no point in hiding it. That's true but now she's going to hit me again. Sigh, what a pain. Kaka-Jiji scowls before sighing and opening the door again. "Let's talk on the roof."

We sit on the roof opposite Kaka-Jiji. "Ok, let's start by introducing ourselves. Pinkie, you're up." She pouts like a little kid. If she doesn't grow up fast, she's going to be left behind. "Can you start sensei? I want to see how it's done." He's thinking...thinking...thinking...BING. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are too grown up for you. My dislikes, never really thought about it. My hobbies...again too grown up and I've never really had any dreams." Ah Jiji, how you make me laugh so. "Ok pinkie, you're up." She pouts but does as she's told. "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are...*squeal*...my hobbies are...*blush*...my dream is...*squeal* and, I hate Naruto and his stupid four eyes!" Ouch. Bit harsh little miss fan girl. "Hey now. Be nice. You're all on the same team remember." Kaka-Jiji sighs. "Ok, duck-butt, your next." Haha! Yes Kaka-Jiji! Sasuke has a pulsing vein on his forehead. I wonder why. :3 "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much. My hobbies are private and my dream isn't a dream. Because I will make it a reality. I am going to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." Sakura looks kinda evil. I wonder if she knows he means Itachi Uchiha. His big brother was nice...or at least, that's what everyone thought. Shame he had to kill his clan. I bet it was an order from someone who feared their power. Yeah, that's got to be it. "Naruto, your turn." I sigh.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't really like much, mainly ramen and Lord Third. I dislike most people in this village, sometimes the village itself. I don't have any hobbies, unless training and studying counts. And I've never had a dream. Demons don't get to have friends or dreams so why bother." I get a worried look from Kaka-Jiji. Can't help the truth Jiji. Sasuke looks mildly concerned too. What happened to his cold exterior anyway? He was supposed to be the cool, cold teme of the academy. So why does he seem less so around me? Does he pity me? I don't need your pity usuratonkachi! "Well, now that's over with. Meet me at training field seven at 6am tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat." He shunshins away before Sakura can question him. He probably thinks we'll throw up if we eat or, there is some kind of plot in his scheme that requires we are starving, so, better eat before I leave tomorrow.

I get up to leave and Sakura stops me. "What is it?" She looks a little guilty. Why is she looking at me like that? "I-I'm sorry...about your glasses." What is this?! Why is she apologizing?! No one ever apologizes! "W-what?! Why?! Why apologize?" Both my new team mates look worried. "Because, I hurt you and broke your glasses. That's why. Hasn't anyone ever apologized to you before." I simply look at her with my eyes wide. Sasuke walks to stand beside us. "Naruto?" I take a step back and pull my arm out of her grip. "Why? I-I've got to go." I turn and run. What just happened? Someone apologized. Someone who's been hating me our entire lives apologized. Why? I don't understand!

I make it to my apartment and see Kaka-Jiji. I choose to ignore him and continue to room. "Hey Naruto. You forgot to go buy glasses." That's right! Gah! Stupid Pinkie! I go to run to the shops when Jiji stops me. Why do people keep stopping me today. "I'll go with you. It's the wife on register today." I sigh in annoyance. That woman hates me! Just like most people. Her husband however, he's nice, and his son! Why her...of all days. I walk with Jiji to the shop and go inside. The woman immediately scowls at me. I sigh and look for a new frame. Ooh! I like this one. I try them on and Kakashi laughs. "What?" "They look great. Just find it funny that they're orange." Well, orange is my favourite colour. I walk up to the desk to pay. "Can I have the prescription lenses for number 467 please?" The woman scoffs before taking the glasses and going to get the lenses.

I pull up my goggles so they are sitting on the top of my head and wait for the woman to come back. "Jiji. What's it like when someone apologizes to you?" Jiji looks a little caught off guard. "Hm, well, it depends on the circumstances. Why?" "Because Sakura apologized for breaking my glasses and I didn't know how to react...so I kinda just, ran." I feel a hand on my head and look up to see his one eye smile. "Next time you see her, say 'thank you for apologizing'." I nod and his smile gets wider, or at least, I think it does. It's hard to tell when my vision is blurry AND he has a mask on. We turn back as we hear the woman reenter the room. She's holding my new glasses, I think. "12000 ryo." Kaka-Jiji leans on the table. "Isn't that a bit mean? Raising the prices even though he's a kid. They were only 7000 according to the label." I blink a few times. I didn't expect him to notice that. He only seemed to be watching me. The woman tsks before handing me the glasses. "7000 ryo please." I hand her the money and put on my glasses. I CAN SEE!! OH GLORIOUS DAYS! I bow a little before leaving the shop.

I turn to Jiji with a proud smile. "How do I look? Hot right?" I wiggle my brow and Kaka-Jiji laughs. "Yeah, definitely." We talk as he walks me back to my apartment. We arrive and he bows, reminding me of our test tomorrow. He said get together but I know it's a test. Then he leaves. I enter my apartment and notice something. A funny smell. I think I know this smell. Is that smoke?! Fuck!

I run to the source and yep, there's a fire. I quickly put it out and realise my favourite night cap fell victim to the flames. Noooo! Why!? Why did she have to die this way?! Oh well, at least it was just my hat and not my apartment. I'm sorry Kushi but, this is goodbye. You were a good night cap. I dispose of Kushi and start training. I will have to be strong for tomorrow.

I finish training around tea time and realise, I've made a mess. I'll clean that after food. I make my ramen and eat happily while reading a book on mist ninja. Quite an interesting bunch. Apparently, they can hide in man made puddles AND the high level shinobi can create a mist with their chakra. Pretty cool stuff, wouldn't want to fight one though. I finish my food and clean the apartment. Once that's done, I shower and go to bed, I do need to be up early after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone figure out who the goggles originally belonged to? Let's find out shall we


	3. Waffles and the Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the much loved bell test, with a twist

Ok so, I've been in bed for about, thirty, fourty minutes now and, I can't sleep. My mind keeps flashing with images of Pinkie apologizing and then her and duck-butt looking confused and concerned. I just don't understand. Why did she do that? It's like her personality changed after we introduced ourselves. Was it because of my intro? I was a bit open huh? I just didn't see the point in holding back. But that still doesn't explain why she apologized. What makes people apologize anyway? I can't get my head around it. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow. Or Sasuke. Yeah, I'll ask Sasuke tomorrow. Maybe I'll stop calling him duck-butt too. We are getting a bit old for silly nicknames. With my decision finalised, I drift off to dreamland.

I am currently sat in the training field waiting for everyone to arrive. I decided not to eat at home this morning and instead brought the food here. I made one for each of us. Knowing Kaka-Jiji, he'll be late so, we can eat without him finding out. I didn't know what they ate for breakfast though so, I kinda just made some waffles. I have sauce to hand too. I got a little carried away huh? Heh heh...

I finish my waffles just as Sasuke arrives. Ok, I've just decided, he will no longer be duck-butt HOWEVER, he will still be ducky. "Morning Ducky." He nods and looks at me funny. "Sensei said not to eat." I wipe my face and feel some sauce on my cheek. Woops. "Yeah but that just means he wants to push us. Maybe we won't get lunch if we fail?" Ducky nods again as if he's worked it out. Well done. I hand him some waffles and he looks stunned. "Huh?" "I made some for you, and Pinkie too so, eat up." He nods and takes a seat next to me to eat.

Five minutes later, Sakura arrived. She stomped over and stared at me with angry eyes. You don't know if it was me! "Sasuke-Kun, we're not supposed to eat anything!" Sasuke finished his final waffle and looked at me. "They were...ok." "Thanks Ducky. I'll accept the ok." Sakura looked angry again. "Ducky?" "Well, duck-butt wasn't that nice a nickname so I changed it to Ducky." She's at boiling point. "Sakura calm down. So annoying..." Aaaand pushed! "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOUR EYES! I TAKE BACK MY APOLOGY FROM YESTERDAY!" Well that's not nice. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, why do people apologize?" They both look taken back by my question. It's not that weird is it? "So you really don't know about apologies." "I read about it in a book once but, it felt different to how they explained it." "I guess that's why you panicked and ran." "Pretty much." Pinkie sat down next to Sasuke, much to his displeasure, and sighed. "People apologize when they regret something. Like, how I regret breaking your...glasses." She's looking at my face. Stop it! Oh wait...I see. "I got new ones yesterday." They both nod. Ducky, if you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask?

Oh that's right. I hand Pinkie her waffles and she looks at me with questioning eyes. "Trust me, you want to eat." Thanks for the help Ducky. She nods slowly and takes the waffles. There we go, now we can fight to the fullest of our abilities.

She finishes with time to spare and we sit talking. They explain properly what apologies are and how to react. They even told me why people say your welcome. No one ever says that to me so, never quite understood it. I also did as Kaka-Jiji said and thanked Pinkie for apologizing. We might make a good team, if we can keep this up. Though, Pinkie still looks at me like I'm disgusting half the time. She's probably only sat here cause Ducky is. Girls are such a pain.

With a great poof, Kaka-Jiji arrives. Always gotta be flashy. He dangles some bells in front of us and grins. "This test will decide whether you become ninja, or go back to the academy. Your task is to get these bells from me before lunch. If you don't, no lunch." Sakura squeals while Ducky looks at me with a grin. See? I told you! "But there are only two bells sensei! That means someone will definitely not have dinner!" Kakashi's grin widened. "Now, start!"

Pinkie and Ducky immediately jump into the bushes and I sigh. They don't get the point of this exercise. "Are you going to fight me Naruto?" I shake my head. "Not yet sensei." I jump in the bush and search for Sasuke. He better be close by!

I find him and grab his arm. He immediately throws a punch but I dodge. "Naruto? What are you doing?!" "This is a teamwork exercise. We can't do this if we don't work as a team. And I won't be able to convince Pinkie." He looks suspicious. "How do I know you won't betray me?" What?! Why in the world would I do that?! Damn it Sasuke! "Why would I? I would fail if I did that!" Sasuke huffs then runs off, leaving me behind. Stupid teme. I sigh and go back to where Kakashi-sensei was. No point trying if my teammates won't help.

Kakashi isn't here. I guess I'll just sit by the timer. I sit here a few minutes and already, Sakura's screaming. Wait...was she screaming Sasuke's name? So, two members are out. Oh the joys. I watch as Kakashi strolls on up to me with a confused look. I'm sat crossed legged with a book in my lap. Thought I might as well read up on some medicinal flowers. Could be helpful. "Is it your turn now?" "Nope." Kakashi looks confused. Guess I should elaborate. "How am I supposed to win on my own? We are literally just out of the academy and going against a Junín level ninja. Without team work and a plan of action, we can't get the bells." Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Well done Naruto. You figured it out." Kakashi walks off and I assume he's going to retrieve my fallen comrades, considering it's almost noon.

He returns with Ducky and Pinkie in tow. Ducky looks ashamed while Pinkie just looks happy to be near Ducky. I swear. She is going to be a hindrance in events to come. What a team eh? They look at me as I eat my food. Kakashi is tying them to trunks. Wow, harsh. Do you not trust them or anything sensei? "Since only one of you understood the test, I will explain. This test was to test your team work skills and evaluate how well you would work together. Since only Naruto got it, he is the only one eating. He is also the reason that you are getting another hour to get the bells. If you fail after that, you will no longer be eligible as ninja and won't even be sent back to the academy." He eye smiles and I can sense the frustration. I hear Sakura whisper "How did dead-last solve it?" and sigh. Why can't she understand that I'm not that dumb? "I'm going for a while, Naruto, no feeding the others. Or I will fail you when I return." He poofs away and I continue eating.

I finish my meal and open the other two bento. "Wow, rub it in why don't you four eyes." I sigh again. This chick needs to learn manners. Seriously. "Shut up Pinkie. We can't get the bells if you two aren't at full strength. I will have to feed you both." "Hey dobe! You'll get us all in trouble for that!" "How do you know? This is a test of team work after all. Sure, breaking the rules and abandoning the mission makes you scum but, leaving your teammates and friends behind without trying makes you worse than scum." I smile at Sasuke and his eyes widen. Then he chuckles. Then someone else chuckles. Oh, he's back. "Exactly right Naruto." A poof of smoke and Kakashi-sensei is back. "You all pass." Sakura cheers. Why are you cheering? You did like nothing to help the team. You didn't even treat your teammates evenly. "However, Sakura." She snaps to attention. "Yes sensei?" She sounds innocent. We all know she isn't though. "You need to stop following Sasuke's lead and start treating your teammates evenly. You also need to get stronger. If you faint just seeing someone injured, even though he wasn't injured, then you will just be a hindrance." Exactly! Thank you sensei! She pouts and slumps on her stump. "Our real missions start tomorrow. I'll see you all then, dismissed." He's gone again. Was he holding a book? I wanna read it! I'll ask to borrow it tomorrow.

I get up to leave when Pinkie starts screaming. "Naruto! Don't leave! We're still tied up!" I turn around, a mischievous smirk playing on my lips. She looks worried. Ha! You should be! I walk over to Ducky and untie him. "There you go Ducky." He nods with a slight smile. "Thanks." I nod and we both leave. Pinkie still screaming behind us. "SASUKE-KUN?! HELP ME!!!!" We smirk as we continue to leave. Don't worry Sakura-Chan~. We'll come back later. Or at least, I will. You just need some time to think.

Man that was a pain. I had fun hanging out with Ducky but, as soon as I released Pinkie, a death sentence was placed on my head. She beat me up, then went to her parents and told them how mean I was. Then the villagers decided to beat me again. Sigh. If they knew the full story...nevermind, I would still be beaten. It's not like they need an excuse. I decide I'm too tired to do anything productive and sit at home reading. This book is interesting. It's a fiction about a kid who was raised by a dragon and became a powerful wizard. He sounds quite cool. I'd love to meet him. Shame it's a fiction. I look up and see that it's 9 o'clock. Better get some sleep. We start an actual mission tomorrow.


	4. A Misty Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a C rank mission that leads them out of the village and into unknown danger...should be fine, right?

Damn cat! I hate it AND it's owner! Stupid cat. It runs away every week! We've been Genins for about a month now and every kami damn week we have to hunt down this fur ball! I'm getting sick of it. So is Ducky. We need a mission away from this damn village!

As if sensing my anger and frustration, Jiji hands us a C rank mission. We have to escort a bridge builder to his bridge. If he's supposed to be building it, why isn't he there? The man enters and Jiji tells us to get ready and leave. Well, whatever the reason for him being here, I'm pumped now! We leave for our respective homes and get ready to meet in an hour.

I really don't like this guy. I've been stood here for like two minutes and he's insulted me three times. THREE times! Sigh. Someone hurry up and arrive. "Your team is late." He sounds unamused. Think I'm any better? "Normally only sensei's late." Just then, Ducky runs up to us. "Sorry. Fan girls." Oh. Poor Ducky. I feel bad for him. Must be a pain being blocked from leaving your house by loads of squealing girls. I wouldn't know that pain but whatever. I look behind him and see Pinkie running up too. "Sasuke-Kun! You left without me!" Was she waiting outside his house?! "That's creepy." "I know." I choose to man up and walk between the two. "You know Pinkie, it's not nice blocking someone's path. And it's creepy standing outside someone's home waiting for them without permission." She scowls at me. I hear Ducky and the bridge builder lightly chuckle and stand proud. I made someone's day and we're barely even rolling! Pinkie however, looks like she is planning on killing me. Oh please kami noooo. :3 Don't kill me Sakura-Chan~. I'm too young to die~. :3 Ok ok, I'll stop now.

We stand in, what I would like to think as, an awkward silence. Waiting for sensei to arrive. He's majourly late. Oh, maybe he's carried away reading that book again. I never did manage to ask to borrow it. Think of the devil and he shall arrive. Kakashi-sensei walks up nonchalantly, like he isn't about an hour late. Builder guy looks slightly miffed. "You are an hour late! What kind of ninja are you?!" "Sorry, I saw a little old lady who needed help and it turned out she lived on the other side of the village." Ah sensei. You and your lies. "That's a lie sensei!" Quiet down pinkie. At least he turned up. "Better late than never." "Exactly. Thanks for understanding Naruto." He gives me a thumbs up and I smile. Pinkie now looks as miffed as the builder. "Teacher's pet." Oh kami, please put an end to her complaining.

"Shall we go?" Yay! We're leaving the village! This is so exciting! If you can't tell, I've never actually left the village before. "Naruto? Why are you bouncing?" Huh? Bouncing? I look down and see, I am indeed bouncing. I quickly stop and clear my throat. "I er...I've never been outside the village before." Everyone looks stunned. What? That's normal for a kid my age, isn't it? "Really?" I look at sensei and nod. "Wow. Why am I not surprised?" Oh shut it Pinkie. She must have multiple personalities or something. She randomly goes from ignoring me to hating to being sorta nice and back again. Or maybe she can't tell if she truly hates me yet. Kami I hope she figures it out soon. "Come on. Let's get going." We all nod and follow sensei out. I'm still excited but I manage to hide it this time.

We are silently walking down the path and, man, does it suck! Oh yeah, I have to ask about that book. I jog up to sensei and look up at him. I hope I grow that tall some day. "Hey sensei, could I borrow that book some time?" He looks at me confused. "Book?" "Yeah, you know. The book you read a lot. The orange one." His face drops and I can feel a temperature change. What was that? "Er...sorry Naruto. It's not meant for kids." Oh, it's one of THOSE books. Wow. Who knew sensei was such a perv. I sigh. "Ok." "Sorry kiddo." He pats my head and I glare at him. He immediately pulls back into a defensive pose. Sigh. I wonder if Ducky has any books I could borrow. Huh? What's that?

I stop walking and stare at a puddle on the ground. That's weird. "What's up four eyes?" Oh look, it's Pinkie. Would she scream if I threw her in here? No. I have to be the bigger ninja. I can't act like a child anymore. "This puddle...no, nevermind." Better not tell them. Don't want to worry them. I weave multiple hand signs and create a shadow clone as I shunshin away. I jump along the trees behind my group as my clone walks with the team. That's another jutsu I learnt by the way, it's called Shadow Clone Jutsu. Back to this though. Something isn't right. Believe it.

While I trail behind, I gave my clone a mission. Apparently these clones retain the memories when they vanish so, if I ask a question, I will remember the answer. "Hey Ducky, do you have any books at your house?" Ducky looks like he's thinking. "Well, I do have a few. Why?" "Think I could borrow any? I've read all of my books ten times over. And all of the ones I'm allowed from the library." He looks a bit shocked. Didn't you realise I liked to read by the many occasions you found me reading said books? And I thought you were smarter than most Ducky. Shake shake. "Sure." My excitement is rising...overflowing! My clone shows it too. He's bouncing. Damn clone! Calm down a little, ok?! "Really? Thanks Ducky!" Ducky grins and nods. "Your welcome." Thank you Sasuke-Kun~! What? Might as well say it in my head. That way, I won't say it in person. Well, less likely to say it in person.

It's been hours and nothing. Was my hunch wrong? Just as I'm thinking of returning to the group, a ninja appears in front of them. There's another one! This is bad! My clone jumps in and starts attacking the ninja in front. Meanwhile, Pinkie moves to defend builder guy and sensei and Ducky turn to the guy at the back. They're not after us. That means, their after the bridge builder. That also means this isn't a C rank mission. He lied. No. There's no time for that now. My clone is about to be dispelled. Now's my chance! I jump through the trees until I'm behind the ninja and pounce. I kick the back of his knees so he falls over and drops his weapons, then I place a kunai at his throat. "Don't move." The ninja tsks but does as I say. Good boy.

Sensei quickly knocks out the other one and ties him to tree. Pinkie is staring at me. Whatever Pinkie. Stare all you want, I don't care. Sensei walks over and looks from me to my clone. "When did you make a clone?" I shrug lightly, still holding the ninja captive. "I read a book about mist ninja. It said they can hide in water. So, considering there was a puddle when it hasn't rained for days, kinda obvious." The ninja tsks again. Just calm down you. It's over. Kakashi-sensei takes the hostage and ties him to the tree next to his friend. Then he turns to the bridge builder. Yeah, let's ask about that. "Why did you lie to the village?" He looks at me with wide eyed innocence. Just stop, we know you lied. "These ninja wouldn't attack us for no reason. And considering they kept their gaze at you the entire time, I'm pretty sure you were their target." "Yeah, so tell us builder guy. We're only Genin, this is above our pay grade. Your lie could have gotten us all killed." He looks down ashamed. "I couldn't afford a higher ranked mission. Our village is in poverty. But I knew I needed help getting back so, I went for a low paying grade." Moron. Could've killed us all. Drip? What just dripped? I look around to investigate and see Ducky walking towards us, wiping blood off his hand. Oh no. "Sasuke stop!" "Huh?" "What did you yell at Sasuke-Kun for?!" "He's poisoned, if he keeps moving, he'll spread it further." "WHAT?!" Thud. What the...oh, Pinkie fainted. She is the worst. Hey Jiji, can we trade? "Naruto's right. Here Sasuke, I'll bandage you up." Sasuke's digging the poison out with a kunai. Huh, smart move. I turn back to Pinkie and sigh. Guess I'll have to carry her. I walk over to her and she wakes up. She has an evil glint in her eyes. She swings a kunai at my leg and cuts pretty deep. "Naruto!" "You're pretty smart for a Genin, however, you didn't see this coming." A cloud surrounds the fake Sakura and the mist ninja is laying in her place. I look over to the stump and see a still fainted Sakura tied up. "Substitution." "Oh, he's got it." He goes to cut me again and I'm stuck. If I move, I'll spread the poison. But, if I stay here I'll die for sure! Damn it! He's almost here! Choose damn it! A flash of white sparks and Kakashi-sensei is in front me blocking his attack. "Sasuke, pick Naruto up and move back!" Ducky grunts but does it anyway. I would object but, I am poisoned. This is a smarter move than me walking on my own.

Kakashi-sensei quickly knocks the guy out and switches him back with Sakura. Pinkie is still out. Jeez, what is she doing? This isn't the time for a nap you know. Sensei walks over and examines my leg. "We need a special plant to heal this wound. There's no way you can dig the poison out of that." Wait wait wait...that means Ducky has to carry me the ENTIRE way! That's not good for either of us. Hey, is he blushing? "This is so embarrassing." "Maybe, but it is what has to be done. If not, Naruto will die." Wow, way to lay it on thick sensei. "Sorry Ducky." He shakes his head. "Fine." Was that a female grunt I heard? Pinkie! "Good morning." Woops. Didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh well. She looks slightly sleepy. Nope, that is anger. "Stop being a pain for Sasuke-Kun!" She stomps over and I can sense what's going happen. Yep, I'm on the floor. That really hurt my ass. "Damn it Pinkie. That hurt." "Sakura! He's injured enough!" Ducky scoops me up again and Pinkie looks angry again. Dear kami. "What are you talking about? You and sensei took the ninja out!" Hey! It was ME and sensei. Not sensei and Ducky. Stupid pink faint machine. "One of them substituted with you while you were knocked out and slashed Naruto's leg. Now he's poisoned and needs help." Way to make me feel useless Ducky. "Way to go four eyes! Such a nuisance." "Says the girl who fainted and became a substitution." "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She's going to punch me again. WOAH! Or not. Ducky, please warn me when you're going to jump out of the way. It's a shaky ride.

"Stop it! We have to keep moving! We still have our mission to complete, and we have to get Naruto help." The group nods and we keep moving. I kinda wish we wouldn't though. The wind is hurting my wound. I understand not bandaging it but still, it hurts. Ducky looks determined. He must really want to help me. I should thank him later. AH! Damn that hurt. Ducky's looking at me worried. It is a deep cut you know. I KNOW! GENIUS! I take my jacket off, with a lot of trouble, and hang it over my legs. It hurt putting it in place but, it's working. So glad it's hot out.

Me and my big mouth. Oh, hi there. Guess what. It's raining. Sigh. Now I'm freezing. But I definitely can't move my jacket now. Or can I? It'll sting like a bitch but, it will clean it. At least a little. I scrunch my face in pain as I move my jacket to my top half. Gah! This hurts! Not to mention it feels weird. It's like the rain is literally touching my bone. Without properly thinking about it. I huddle into my carrier. Then I remember who it is and move away again.

I think it's working. My leg doesn't hurt so much anymore. I am kinda sleepy though. This rain is also really covering up my vision. All I can see is drops on my glasses. I guess I could use my hood to cover my face. Yeah, that'll work. With a lot of effort, I cover my face. No one will mind if I sleep a while, right? Gah! Ducky! Don't pull my hood down! Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter if my eyes are closed. I close my eyes and huddle into my carrier a little. He's warm. "Naruto? Naruto. Hey, stay awake dobe!" What did he call me? Oh well, I'll ask him when I wake up. "Sensei! Naruto won't listen!" Tap tap tap tap. "He's loosing too much blood." "What are we going to do?! He's our smarte...."

Thud. Ow! What the hell?! I open my eyes and glare at...no one. Where's Ducky? I look around, with little vision, and see Kakashi-Sensei fighting another ninja. I take my glasses off and clean then before putting them back on and checking his headband. A mist ninja?! Is he a reinforcement? No, he looks stronger. The leader maybe? Huh? What is this? A mist is forming. Oh no. This is a mist ninja special jutsu. He must be a high level ninja to be using this. This is bad! Hang on. Where's Ducky and Pinkie? "Ducky?!" I look around and catch Sakura guarding builder guy. She looks terrified. I don't blame her. For once Pinkie, we agree.

I continue looking and see Sasuke struggling to stand up. He must have been hit by the ninja! Damn it! I will not let my first friend get killed! I struggle to stand on my feet, wincing at the pain shooting through my leg, and look towards the enemy. He may have created the mist but, I can use it against him. If I could see. That's it! I remove my glasses then, replace them with my goggles. There we go. Now, I weave hand signs and make a lot of clones. I'd say about a hundred is a good guess. Then I send half at the ninja. Kakashi-Sensei looks worried a moment but keeps his composure. He must know I have a plan. I just need to get him to the water.

I send the other half of clones to the lake behind the ninja and make them start the jutsu. My clones are hitting him pretty hard, considering my size and all. He dodges backwards and lands on the lakes surface. Time to use it. All of my clones bite their thumbs and thrust their hand onto the nearest surface. "Summoning jutsu!" Kakashi-Sensei looks stunned. Out of the lake emerges an army of toads. Each one varying in size and power. My clones join forces with the toads and manage to take down the mist guy. I hear a chuckle and look at sensei. He's giving me his usual eye smile and thumbs up. Heh heh.

We tie the ninja up and begin questioning him. "Who sent you?" I hear Pinkie sigh in the back. "And how did four eyes beat you?" She whispered so quiet I barely heard her. I guess she was thinking out loud. Also, I don't think calling your saviour names is the way to go. "I don't tend to give my employers away but, I did get beaten by a brat and his army of toads so, I guess I'll oblige." Rude. "He's a wealthy businessman who is enjoying the poverty of that mans village. He knows the bridge will hinder his money gain and is prepared to kill to stop it." "That's a real shitty thing to do." "Heh heh. I like this brat. Not everyone is a saint kid. People do shitty things for shitty reasons, that's how it works." Sigh. How it works huh? I feel a pat on my shoulder and turn to see Ducky smiling. It's a small one but, I think it's supposed to make me feel better. Yeah, he is definitely my friend. I smile back and turn around in time to see our captive get hit with some needle. Is that, a medical needle? Isn't that used for acupuncture? Why would someone throw that?

We all look up and see a masked ninja stood in the tree above us. A mist anbu? So, that means, "Why did you kill our captive?" Sensei seems a bit miffed. Although, that guy did try to kill him so, I guess that's reasonable. I thought that once when a debt collector had killed someone who tortured me for years. Though, I felt ashamed for sinking that low afterwards.

"This is Zabuza of the hidden mist. He is also one of the seven swordsman." THAT was Zabuza?! "I am under instructions to kill him." Well ok but, aren't you supposed to be burning him and not untying him? Sensei has the same sceptical look as me. I guess he's wondering the same. "You are captain Hatake of the hidden leaf, correct?" They used his anbu title! I thought people calked him the copy ninja, not his anbu title. "Captain Hatake?" "Of the anbu black ops?" Kakashi-Sensei sighed. "That's me. I understand. Please take care of him." "I will." And with that, the anbu left. Zabuza going with them. I don't like the fact he wasn't burnt here and now. Though, maybe the mist anbu didn't want us 'kids' to see it. That would make sense...no, it still doesn't feel right.

"Sensei? Were you apart of the anbu?" "And why does four eyes look like he's not shocked to hear about it?!" Damn it Pinkie! Turn the volume down! Jeez. "Yes I was, and Naruto already knew, that's why." They both look stunned. Seriously? Did you guys forget our first day as a team? Hm. Maybe that's what I should do. Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu captain. I like it! That's my new dream then. If I can have a friend, then I can have a dream too! Believe it! "How come Naruto knew?" Huh? Pinkie looks concerned. Why is she so concerned? "Because I saved him when I was still an anbu captain." "Saved?" "I hate to break the chit chat but, one of your teammates is moving around quite a lot for being poisoned." Everyone looks at the builder, then to me. Oh, I guess I was poisoned huh? I smile. "Don't worry about it." I get a smack on the back of my head and look at Ducky. Wait...no, Ducky don't! Sigh. Why? Why did he have to pick me up again? "Don't you think I would be dead by now if I was still poisoned?" He looked at me, deep in thought, then shrugged his shoulders. You just don't care do you Ducky? You want me to feel helpless, don't you?! Want me to look the fool! Damn you Ducky!

"Alright. Let's keep going, we're almost there now." We start moving again, well...I should say THEY start moving again. You know, considering I'm being carried bridal style by my best friend. Huh? Best friend. Wonder what that is. "Hey Ducky?" "Hn." "What's a best friend?" He looks at me with wide eyes then sighs. Oh, I'm sorry. Is my lack of understanding too much for you usuratonkachi? "It's a friend you are extremely close to. You know like..." He's searching his brain for an example. "Kiba and Akamaru." "But one of them is a dog." "Doesn't matter. As long as your close friends, it can be anyone." Hm. "So, can I call you my best friend?" He stops and stands wide eyed. Did I break him? He blinks a few times then shakes his head. "Sure." Wha, really?! AWESOME! I have a new best friend folks! Yawn~. Huh? Guess I'm still sleepy. Good night Ducky. Good night reader. What? You didn't think I knew you were there? You realise I am the one writing this right? Of course I know you are there. Anyway, like I said. Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally breaking down the fourth wall.


	5. Nightmares and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up in an unfamiliar place and isn't exactly welcomed by everyone. But now he has a friend he can speak to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The flashback scene can be a little...intense.  
> Oh and, the first time you see italic text, it's Naruto pretending to be Sakura... then it's him and Sasuke talking mid flashback

Yawn and stretch. Oh, good morning. How did you sleep? Me? Oh, I slept...ok, I guess. You know, nightmares, suck. Like, really suck. I woke up with tears on my cheeks and little kid scowling at me. Then there's Ducky. He's looking at me like I said I had a crush on Pinkie. Which by the way, will never happen. "Naruto? Are you ok?" Huh? "Yeah why?" He looks shocked and, angry? Why angry? And why so serious? "Why? Because you were tossing and turning all night and you are panting heavily. Then there's the fact you screamed as you woke up." He knows nothing. Just like the guy Jon from one of my books. "Don't worry. That's just how I wake up." He looks horrified. "What?" "THAT'S how you wake up? Everyday?" "Yes. It's not that bad, calm down." "No way! You shouldn't be waking up like that everyday!" "Stop shouting. Also, who's the kid?" He looks unamused by my change in subject. Well, I'm not exactly going to explain my dream to you Ducky. Especially with a kid here. I could scar the poor dobe. "He's the bridge builders grandson. We're in his house." "Ah. Well, morning kid, and thanks for letting us stay here." I stand up, with much protest from Ducky. He's a protective one huh? Though, after what he's been through, I don't blame him. "Just get out soon." Ooh. That kid has attitude. Haven't decided whether I like him yet though. He sounded broken. Not many others would catch on but, I did. That's what this life does to you.

We walk down the hall and reach the kitchen and dining room. This is a small house. It also has a great view. I like it here. Get to see the ocean everyday, fresh sea breeze. Maybe one day, I'll own a holiday home in this town. You know, if the pay for being a demon ninja increases. We sit down at the table and, who I'm presuming to be the kids mother, hands us a plate of food. "You know, you shouldn't be so care free with a wound that deep." "Meh." "Stupid four eyes. Thank her for her concern." Ugh. "Thank you for your concern dear lady. I hope I can repay the favour soon." I bow and she giggles. Pinkie however, throws a book at my head. That's dangerous you know. "Sakura-Chan! That's dangerous! And not to mention mean." Pinkie pouts and slouches in her chair. Yay! The mother is on my side! I like this village. Them not knowing I'm a demon makes them nicer to me. "Why didn't you mention the poison?" What was that Ducky? Poison? What poison? Bahahahaha. Sorry, I just know it's already gone so I couldn't help it. "What poison? There was no poison in his system." I simply laugh at the confused and shocked expressions. Though, the kid seems kinda...emotionless. He stands up and slams his hand onto the table. Quite the dramatic performance.

"Inari?" "What's wrong with you all?! You can't even tell what the problem is with your own teammate?! How do you expect to protect anyone?!" Did he mean his old man? I guess Kakashi-Sensei said we'd stick around. He must have had the same feeling as me. "Inari please! That's quite rude! These people have offered us all help. We need to respect them." Pinkie looks proud. You can't do shit, stop being so smug. "No way! He was even stupid enough to get himself badly injured!" "True. I did get injured, but, on the battlefield you can't predict every move your opponent makes. If that makes you stupid, then the entire world are morons." "Naruto..." Oh, nice Pinkie is back. How long will you be staying? _Not long._ Shame.

Inari clenches his fists. This is going to go south quickly. "Yeah...the world is filled with morons. No point loving anyone, not even family. They'll get killed before you know it." Ok, that's it! This kid needs to shut the fuck up! I stand up and slam my hands down. "You know what kid...at least some people get the privilege to love. No one asks for the hand they get but no matter what cards you are given, you need to fight til your dying breath! If you give up then who will defend your loved ones and give them hope that there is someone waiting for them at home? Don't be so quick to abandon your ties and bonds! You fucking moron..." I trail off before leaving the house. I don't feel hungry anymore. I hear the kid crying and Kakashi apologizing. "Naruto!" "Naruto!" I hear Sasuke and Sakura calling but, I don't turn around. I'm done with that family. I'll help the bridge guy but I'm not going near that house again. I changed my mind. I don't like this village one bit.

I'm sat in a tree reading. I just perfected chakra control to walk up a tree. Tomorrow I will do the same but with water. It'll be tricky but, I can do it. Don't let your dreams be dreams and all that. This book is interesting by the way. It's about a teenager who can see ghosts. His family is threatened and he awakens his power to kill the evil spirits. Then it becomes his job and he has to struggle with what's known as student life and evil spirit killing. This guy sounds cool too. He has a crazy dad though. Well, I hope his family stay safe anyway. You know, reading this made me hurt inside. I guess the mums death was a bit hard to swallow.

I hear footsteps and look down to see Ducky stood there. He seems upset. Did something happen? I jump down and walk towards him, placing the book back into my pouch. "What's up?" "What were you dreaming about?" Huh?! Where'd that come from?! "Why?" "Just answer me." He looks determined. Should I answer? Sigh. This could take a while. "I was remembering the night Kaka-Jiji saved me." He looks confused. "But he saved you, so why did you scream?" "Because of what happened leading to that. And...the fact, he didn't save me in the dream. Just like the countless times before that night." He looks terrified. Sigh. Am I really going to tell him? "What do you mean?" Sigh. I need to stop that. Might as well tell him though. I sit down on the ground beneath the tree and pat a space next to me for him to sit on. He does so and I begin my tale. One of my many, many tales.

*FLASHBACK*

I walk along with a slightly nervous grin on my face. The owner of that shop threatened me but, I can't let the villagers see that I'm scared. They'll just laugh at me again. Checking down alley ways and behind bushes, I make my way home. You can never be too paranoid...not with the life I have anyway.

It's not that far away now. I'm almost safe. I run as soon as I see my building and let the tears fall freely. No on will see them once I'm home anyway. I run up the steps and to my door. However, it is already open. I wipe my eyes and walk further into my apartment. Slowly edging my way in so I can get a glimpse of the full apartment. _"It seemed empty. Well, that's what I thought." "What happened?" "Chill out, I'm getting there." "Right, sorry."_ I scanned the apartment but saw nothing. _"I should mention that this was the same day that bitch of a wife refused to give me my glasses for the first time. So, my vision was a pile of shit." "She really keeps your glasses from you?" "When Kaka-Jiji isn't there, yeah." "Bitch." "I know...hmhm ANYWAY..."_

Just as I thought it was all clear, I went back to my door and locked it. I felt a strong presence emerge from the darkness behind me and turned around. With a blurry vision, I made out a ninja. _"A ninja?!" "Can you let me finish?" "Ok, sorry."_ "H-hello? Can I help you?" The ninja smirked as he chuckled. I start to panic and turn around to unlock my door. I don't get the chance though. The ninja grabs me and throws me towards my table. "Help me? Why yes, you can help me...by dying!" His voice cut me deep. I don't understand what I did wrong. I haven't hurt anyone, or bullied anyone! He makes his way towards me and I hear another group of chuckles. I turn around and I can see both ninja and civilians crowding around me with various weapons. I feel fear coarse through me as I try to stand. But it's too late. The first ninja pins me to the ground. I don't want to die!

I start to cry and the ninja chuckles. Up close I can see the uniform...he's an anbu member. _"ANBU?! WAS IT SENSEI?!" "No it wasn't sensei! Don't be dumb! If he wanted me dead, why would he save me later?" "Regret?" Sigh._ My mind is churning at a hundred miles per hour as I try to escape this mans grip. I know it's fruitless but, I'm scared. I can't just give up. What about my family? They wouldn't want me dead yet! Not when I have barely lived! Right? That's what loved ones do right? They give each other hope and fight with us until the end. But, I have no loved ones. My parents were gone before I knew them. And I'm an only child. That means, I won't be missed. If anything, I'll be praised for my death. All I can do, is wait for it now.

With a loud crash, the last of my furniture is smashed. I look up to see people closing in. The first bat comes down and breaks my nose. I can't help but scream at my pain. "Good! You squeal like all those who you killed!" Killed? I didn't kill anybody! Wait...no, they couldn't mean... Another bat and another broken bone. I scream again and another person pipes up. "Stupid fox! Take all the pain you caused others and ten fold for your crime!" I caused pain. No, not me. They said fox right. It was killed the night I was born. Oh no. I-I'm not. I can't be! I-I'm the vessel for the nine tails?! Then, I killed lots of people. I deserve this.

I close my eyes and accept all the pain given to me. I can feel all of my bones breaking in multiple places, cuts being etched into my small frame. I can feel the bruises that have formed and all the bruises that will form. I feel the blood seeping out of my body from more openings than I can count. I can feel the shock of everytime a bat, fist or boot slams into me, breaking me even more. I can feel the pain of a thousand men, women and children. And I know, that I deserve it. It's my fault the village have suffered for so long. If I die, the demon dies. Which means the villagers can be safe once more. Safe and happy. Caring for their children as they grow into men and women. And being cared for by parents who were created to love them unconditionally. Without me...this world can know peace. At least, for a little while.

I feel my energy fading but I fight it. This beating is what needs to happen and, the longer it goes on for, the better off everyone will feel. They will have the vengeance and justice they deserve. I can't help but scream at the pain though. I can tell I'm being loud. Some people are covering their ears as I let me voice plea out to the air. No one will come. Even if I changed my mind, there would be no one to come save me anyway. I'm all alone in this world. Just like how I'll be alone in the next. My parents will be in the clouds while I will be sent to the pits for all the pain I have caused others. Unwillingly or not.

I feel the strength to scream leave me and roll my head to look out of my window. I want, one more look, at the sky before I pass on. I manage a few tears of sadness and a small smile before closing my eyes. It's time to be released. The shackles of the demon won't burden me anymore. Without the fox, I can move on. I can make friends, have a dream. Ok so, having a dream when I'm dead is kinda useless but, at least I'll know what it feels like to work for something. I'll know what it's like to want something and not be shunned for it. I wonder if kids my age go to Hell? Probably not. I just hope I can make friends with some kinda nice people. Maybe people who are easy on kids and don't attack them for seemingly no reason. I wonder if these people will go to Hell when they die. I mean, they have been torturing a kid since he was born. Or maybe they'll get bonus points for killing a demon. Who knows. Life is as unpredictable as a box of chocolates. You never know what you'll get.

_"This is what actually happened." "So, what happens in your nightmares?" "I still get the energy but, the beating continues and limps are removed...then I am tied to a stake and burnt to near death." "Near death?" "They burn me until I'm almost dead, then give me time to heal, then start the process over again." "..." "Anyway..."_

I'm ready to move on but, one last burst of energy screams for me to fight. Tells me to not give up. It sounds like a man. A young man. He seems nice enough. He kinda looks like the fourth. Why would he care if I live or die? Wouldn't it be better the demon is gone? His village would be safe. What? You don't, care about that now? What do you mean? I'm your treasure? But I'm a demon! You can't call me your treasure! Hey, you know...you're hair looks like mine. Same colour and everything. Same with your eyes. Hang on...are you, my dad?! You are, aren't you?! It's true... You're my dad. That's why I can't give up. Because dad is rooting for me! Ok, I'll fight dad! But, I'm already close to death. Yeah yeah, fight back harder...gotchya. Hey Dad? Your kind of a jerk but, I love ya anyway. I smile at him and open my eyes.

The attackers haven't stopped. I didn't really think this through. I'm almost dead and I'm outnumbered. Pretty much all of my bones are broken too so I can't move. All that's left, is to scream. I can't guarantee someone will come but, it's the only chance I've got. I scream as loud as I can and everyone backs off. Their holding their ears like I have super sonic screeching. I'm not a bat you know. Though, that would be kinda cool. I could be, batboy, or something.

I take a few breaths before screaming again. This time, it's much quieter. I used too much energy screaming the first time. I hear a gasp and a smash and roll my head. Through the window came a masked man with white, spiky hair. He's an anbu too! The attackers scatter but I can hear other ninja catching them. I wonder how an anbu is punished for hurting innocent. Maybe I'll ask Lord Third. The man runs over and examines my body. I think his mask is, a dog? Interesting.

"Hey kid, you alright?" I weakly try to nod. No good. My neck is snapped in non vital places. "I-I'm just dandy, how are you?" He stays silent a moment before applying pressure to my arm. I scream in pain and he sighs. "You're going to need a doctor...I'll send for one ok?" Why is he asking me? Just do it! The man sends for the doctor and comes back over. He then gently picks me up and carries me out the apartment. I guess I can't complain. I don't really have a bed anymore.

We arrive at what I'm assuming is his apartment and he places me on the bed. Then he takes off his mask. My vision is too blurry to see anything though. "I'm Kakashi by the way, you are?" "Naruto." "Well hello Naruto. Here, I have a present for you." He lifts his hand and I can kind of make out an orange rectangle. "They're prescription goggles. My friend Obito used to wear them to help with his vision so I thought they would be useful when you couldn't wear glasses." I can kind of make out a smile and smile back. It hurts but, it's worth it. He leans over and puts them on and I can visibly see a smile now. "They suit you." My smile widens, still totally worth the pain. "How about we have a chat?"

*FLASHBACK END*

"And that's what we did. We talked until the doctor arrived, then I was treated. And when he left, we continued talking. I lived with Kaka-Jiji for five months while I healed and we rebuilt my apartment. No one's attacked it since." "You healed in five months?" "Yeah, blame the fox for that." He nods in understanding. I'm surprised he hasn't run off yet. Last time I told someone, they freaked out and I had to pretend I was kidding. Obviously they asked their parents anyway and guess what...another beating. Yay...

"How long have you been beaten for?" Wow, didn't expect that to be his first question after letting it sink. "Since I was born." He looks shocked. Did he not just hear the story? "Those teme's! I'm sorry." Huh?! "What are you sorry for?!" "For bullying you like the other kids." "You stopped though! And you're the first person to not beat me when I told them about the nine tails. I should be thanking you!" I move so I'm bowing on the ground. "Thank you, Sasuke." I hear a gasp and look up. He looks shocked again. "What?" "You called me Sasuke, not Ducky." "Oh, well, it's not like I haven't done it before dobe. Besides, a serious moment shouldn't have nicknames changing the tone." "Hn." I'm glad I made him my best friend. Dad, I know you are too. "Does this mean I have to call you Naruto-Sama?" Hahaha, "Yes!" We sit silently a moment before erupting into laughter. Best friend indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess right about the goggles? Obito is being helpful from beyond the grave...thanks man! *Thumbs up*


	6. Chakra Control and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto teaches Sasuke to walk up trees and an apology is in order.

We let the laughter continue a while before it naturally dies down. "So, what were you doing here exactly?" I smile in a smug manner. "I was learning to walk up trees." "Don't you mean climb?" I smirk and he looks a little taken back. "No, I meant walk. I walked up the tree...watch." I walk over to the tree before concentrating my chakra. Then, I walk up the tree. I get to the branch I was on before smiling down at Ducky. He looks stunned again. Awesome.

"Can, you teach me how to do that?" Hm. It would be beneficial. He has terrible chakra control though. Hm. "Ok but, it takes a lot of concentration at first. Don't get frustrated if you fail a few times." He nods with determination and I begin my lesson.

I've been reading a book while Ducky's been practicing. What? How do I have so many books on me? Oh well, that's easy, I have them all stored in a scroll. Pretty cool way of storing them. Keeps my apartment clean too. Anyway, this book is all about these things called Ghouls. This poor guy was turned into a half-breed after an accident and now he has to deal with the idea of eating people. Pretty gruesome stuff. It's really cool though. It's also above my age range but, being told to get out while I'm still holding it meant it didn't matter.

I look down to the tree Ducky's walking up and see he's made it about half way up. He's persistent I'll give him that. "Hey Ducky! Stop there a minute and eat something! You're chakra's bound to be low now!" He looks at me with tired eyes. I'm right on the money. He's panting really heavily too. Maybe I should let him rest longer after the meal. "Yeah, ok." I jump down from the tree and bring out a scroll. Knowing I wasn't going back to that house, I made lots of food. I hope it tastes good.

I summon the food and Ducky jumps a little. Heh heh. It's just some cooked fish. "Here." I hand him a fish and he nods. Then he gulps. What's he gulping at? I'm going to watch his every move until he tells me how it is. Ok, stare mode ACTIVATE! He seems tense. I wonder why :3. Oh, here it comes. He's taken a bite. Chewing. Swallow. Savouring. Come on already! Gah! I'm hungry too Usuratonkatchi! "It's good." Ahaha finally. I smile and nod proudly before digging into my own fish. That took too long. Never, doing that, again.

We've finished our food and continued our training. Well, Ducky continued training. I just continued reading. I'm getting kinda hooked on this story. The half-breed goes full kick-ass mode! I hear footsteps and turn to see the rest of team 7 walking up. Pinkie is looking dreamily at Ducky again. Puke.

"Sasuke-Kun is so cool! He's able to walk up the tree!" What? He isn't even near the branches yet. Chill out miss fan girl, jeez. "What you reading four eyes? Tips on what Sasuke-Kun is doing?" When can I hit her and get away with it? I wonder... No! I have to be the bigger ninja remember. She's a royal pain. "Not at all Pinkie. I'm reading my manga. I perfected that about an hour before Ducky arrived." She looks stunned, and maybe a tad angry. "No way! You can't do that! Not if Sasuke-Kun can't!" Dear kami. "You realise Ducky isn't the centre of everything right?" She's scowling again. Ugh. "Prove it." Prove it huh? Ok. Silently, I walk to the tallest tree and proceed up to the top. Wow, quite the view up here. I should have climbed this one sooner.

I jump back down and walk back over to sensei and Pinkie. While pushing my glasses up in proud smugness. I'm allowed to be smug every once in a while. Especially when Pinkie looks as gob smacked as she does now.

Ducky walks over to us and pats my shoulder. "Naruto-Sama was teaching me how to walk up trees using my chakra." Wait, did he call me 'sama'? Pinkie looks stunned. Meanwhile, sensei giggles into his book. I can't tell if he's laughing at that or what Ducky called me. "Naruto-Sama?!" Oh dear. She seems pissed. "Yes?" Oh kami. Why did I reply with that? I am so dead. GAH! Yep, she hit me. I rub my head and back away slowly. Hm? "Ducky? Why are stood in front of me like your protecting me from an incoming attack?" He looks at me like I'm dumb. I'm not dumb! I just don't think you're helping this situation. "Because Sakura-Baka was going to keep hitting you." Oh dear kami no. She's more pissed than before. Damn it Ducky! "How about we forget the whole thing and you stop calling me 'Sama', ok?" Pinkie seems to have calmed down at Ducky's nod of approval. Kakashi-Sensei is going to be asking me about that later. Sigh.

"Naruto, how about you teach Sakura how to walk up trees too?" I look at Kakashi-Sensei with pleading eyes. Come on sensei, you know she won't listen to me. He's glaring at me expectantly with his one eye. Noooooooo... "Fine." "No way! Four eyes can't teach me anything!" Sigh. I look at sensei again and see he's now looking at me apologetically. This is your fault sensei... You owe me ramen. "Sakura." She looks at me with wide eyes. Now she knows I'm serious. "Concentrate your chakra into your feet. If you can match the tree to your feet, you'll stick." She nods and moves to try it. Ho ho, she's listening to me?! Well, this is a peculiar turn. Ducky's looking at me again. "What?" "Nothing." And he's back to training.

Oh, he's getting better. He almost grabbed a branch that time. I wonder how...how? How did she walk up it already? "Ha! Beat that four eyes!" Sigh. "You realise I can already do it so your actually just insulting Ducky there." Her face drops and I can hear a slight growl from Ducky. Scary. Remind me not to piss him off.

I hear a rustle and turn around to see that kid, Inari was it, staring at us through the trees. I put my book down and stand up. He takes a step back and looks away with guilty eyes. "Hey dobe! You gonna just stand there or are you going to come over here?!" He jumps but walks towards us anyway. He's also scowling at me now. Sigh, so troublesome. He stands in front of me and bows a little. "I-I'm sorry." Huh? He's apologizing?! It's just like when Sakura did it. What was I told to do again. Oh right! "Thank you for apologizing." I bow then feel a thump on the back of my head. I rub it and look at sensei quizzically. "Say your sorry." I look confused and he sighs. Why do I need to apologize? "You said some pretty mean things, apologize." Oh, I guess I did. He needed to hear it though. "Right, sorry." I feel another thump. "Be sincere four eyes!" I can't help the pout and following sigh. "I thought I did... Inari, I'm sorry for what I said."

He looks confused. What? Did I do it wrong again? "Er yeah. So, mum says for you all to come back for tea." Everyone starts walking and I take a seat under a tree. It'll rain soon. Inari stops and looks at me with an angry pout. Such a kid, hope he doesn't have to grow up too soon though. Some people need to be young for as long as they can. "Aren't you coming?" "Nope. I disturbed the peace of the house and are therefore unwelcome. I will be staying here until we finish our mission." I look over and see everyone looking worried. Sigh. I need to stop sighing, it'll cause stress. "Don't worry, I'll consider it training. Go back already, builder guy and his daughter will be worried about you." Inari clenches his fists and I think he's going to punch something. Nope, that was a courage clench. You know, when you clench your fists to gain the courage you need. He leads the group away and I watch as they leave.

Can't really say that for sensei though. "How long are you going to sit in that tree Kaka-Jiji? You'll have to catch up to them soon." "Ah, so you did know I was still here. Very clever Naruto." Don't patronize me. He jumps down and sits next to me. "It'll rain soon." "Yup." "So, how did he know?" "How did who know what?" He sighs. I know where he's going with this but if I have a chance to make him get in trouble, I'm taking it. "How did Sasuke know about your lineage?" "He's a smart one that Ducky. You should give him more credit." "He's not THAT smart. How did he find out Naruto?" Sigh. "I told him, that's how." "Why?" "Because he saw how I wake up." He looks worried. "That still happens?!" "Well, yeah. Those beatings only stopped after you saved me. And I still get beaten, just not as bad so, why wouldn't I still have them?" "They still beat you?!" "Jiji." "Right, sorry." "Yeah, they do. But it's fine. Soon I will be able to defend myself." I look at him with a determined flare in my eyes and he smiles. It's a pained smile but it's also a proud smile. I wasn't totally honest when I said I only cared about ramen and Lord Third before. I care for Kaka-Jiji too. Maybe more than he knows. I love him like family. Huh, so this is what that feels like? I like it. It feels, warm.

Jiji stands up and pats my head. "I guess I better catch up. Here, use this to keep you warm." He drops his vest on me then shunshins back to the others. They're definitely going to question where his vest went. I hope he knows that. I put the vest on over my hoodie and snuggle into it. It's still warm... well, duh. How dumb can I be? He only just left it. Huh? What is jabbing me in the ribs? I go into the pocket and pull out... a book? No way! He left a book for me to read?! So cool! Thank you Jiji! I will definitely say thanks tomorrow. I wonder what genre it is. I can feel my eyes sparkling. Better get reading before it rains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have others call him 'sama' for a laugh but I'm not sure yet  
> However, for now let's ask: Can you guess what kind of book it is?


	7. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura ask twenty much needed questions

Oh...my...kami. Sensei...why would you?! My...innocence... It's gone. Not ruined just, gone! How could he leave this for me?! I think...my eyes are burning. I know my face is. Why was this in here?! It's...so... weird... and wrong? Is it wrong? I guess, loving someone isn't wrong. Whether your a guy loving a girl...or another guy. But...WHATEVER! That book was WAY too descriptive! All of my innocence, taken, no, STOLEN! I couldn't stop though. No matter how bad a book, I promised I would read until the end incase it got better or was informative. This was just... way too stimulating. I mean, what Usagi-Chan did to Misaki was... intense. No, I must forget. Must erase it from my memory. At least while I'm too young to decide these kinds of things. Erasing in progress...

* * *

 

My clones are helping builder guy as I sit reading one of my books. When builder guy's crew heard about the attack, they bolted. Some friends they are. I look up from my book and see Ducky and sensei working hard. Pinkie? Oh, she's sat next to me ogling Ducky like the pure breed fan girl she is. Such a pain. One day, we're going to be in deep trouble and she won't be able to help us. Maybe I should try and motivate her. "Hey Pinkie. Why don't you go help them?" She scowls at me before watching Ducky. This time she looks a little solemn. Interesting. "I wouldn't be much help." Wow, wasn't expecting that. "But, surely there is something you can do. No matter how small, it will still help." She looks at me with what I'm assuming to be a genuine smile. "You know, that's a really cool thing to say." Huh? "But, I also thought I could get to know you a bit." HUH?! "You know, since we're on the same team and all." "Wait but, if you wanted to get to know me, why haven't you asked anything sooner?" She blushes and looks away. She's scratching her cheek too. Why is she embarrassed? "Well... I kinda, didn't know what to ask." Ah. I see. "Hm. How about we play twenty questions?" "Twenty questions?" "Yeah. Ask me any twenty questions you want and I'll answer truthfully." "Hm. Any questions I want?" "Yup." "And you'll answer truthfully for all of them?" Jeez, she's a pain. "Yes."

She sits thinking for a while. Oh, the light bulb has gone. "Ok, I'm ready." "Ok then." "First, where are your parents?" Ha! Easy. "They're dead." She looks a little guilt stricken. "Sorry." "Why? I didn't know them. Can't be hurt by what was never there." I know I'm speaking the truth but sometimes it hurts seeing happy families. I'm not going to say that though... unless she asks. "So who lives with you?" "I live by myself." "Really?" "You sure you want to use your third question for that?" She looks a little panicked. Heh heh. "No! No... Ok, Erm... Ah! Do you know who your parents were?" "Father, yes. Mother, no." "Hm. So, who is he?" "Minato Namikaze." "Huh? I feel like I've heard that name before..." "The Fourth Hokage." "WHAT?!" I guess she wasn't expecting that one. Then again, who would. Ducky's looking over here with confusion and worry. I wave it off and he reluctantly goes back to work.

Pinkie's still looking gob smacked. Sigh. "Sakura?" She snaps back to attention and settles for staring at me wide eyed. "I guess... You do look like him." "Thanks." "Is that why Sasuke-Kun called you 'Sama'?" "Yup." "Do I have to?" "No one has to. I hate it. Just call me Naruto. Or four eyes, which ever you prefer." She's blushing again. Why is she blushing again? Maybe I should ask? Nah, don't wanna get hit again.

"What question were we on?" "Seven." "Oh thanks. Right... Why did the teachers hate you?" Ah. The age old question. Well, not really but meh. "Because I was born at the cost of my parents lives." Oh, that grabbed her attention. "That's just cruel. I mean, it's not like you wanted too." "I know that but that doesn't change the fact that I was the death of the beloved Fourth Hokage." "Is that why your bullied?" "Pretty much. Parents hatred is passed down to their kids. Hell, even just being near an adult that hates me seems to make kids think they need to join in." She looks guilty again. Yup, you are involved but I'm not one for holding a grudge. "Then there's the fact I wear glasses and was known as the 'dead last' throughout the academy. I was even held back a few years." She looks baffled. "You were held back? When did you start there?" Hm... tricky one. "I think... I was around four years old." "WHAT?!" "What are you yelling about?" Ah Ducky. What brings you over? Surely not the squealing girl sat beside me. "Naruto has been in the academy since he was four! And he is the Fourth's son!" "Stop yelling Pinkie-Baka! I don't want people knowing." "But you told her." "Yeah, cause she asked. Just like you did." "Hm. True... Wait..." Oh. His brain is working. I think I see steam. "Since you were four?!" "Yes. Why do people keep yelling? And why aren't you working?" "Kakashi-Sensei said I could go on my break. Why were you there since you were four?" "Count that as one of my questions." "Ok, the reason is because I had nothing else to do with my life and I needed to get stronger." "Why?" Ah Pinkie. I just explained, sigh. "Because I would be killed if I wasn't strong enough." Ducky looks angry and upset. I place my hand on his shoulder and smile at him. It's my best fake smile so enjoy it Ducky. Wha?! He looks more sad now! Kami! What have I done?! "You would be killed?" Pinkie looks upset too now. Sigh. "By the villagers. Like I said, they hate me."

I look past the others as they feel hurt for, whatever reason, and see Kaka-Jiji looking at me with a smile. Why is he smiling? He gives me a thumbs up and, I'll admit I was caught off guard, then I just stick my tongue out. He chuckles and continues working. Not before calling Ducky back over though. With much reluctance, he returns to work with sensei. I look at Pinkie with a strained smile. I didn't think talking about myself this much would hurt this bad. I pretty much said half of this at our first team meeting anyway. "Hey Pinkie, you still have nine questions left." She snaps her attention back to me with a determined stare. Ok, sudden change was startling. "What's your favourite colour?" Huh?! "That was... different. Orange." She nods. What is she planning? "When is your birthday?" "Erm... One second. When is that again? Oh yeah, the Tenth of October." She looks a little startled. Why? "How did you forget your own birthday?!" "I'll exclude that from the game. And because I never celebrated it with anyone so it was easily pushed into the back of my mind." She looks a little sad. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" "Huh?" "Well, it's your birthday soon right so, what do you want to do? And you can count that." Ok, didn't see that coming. "Erm... I don't know. Read?" "Eh?! That can't be it!" "You would be surprised." "Ok, ok. We'll discuss that later..." No we won't. "So, what kind of books do you read?" "All kinds." "Cool." Yup. Be amazed Pinkie. My intellect is high. "If your not 'dead last', what is your IQ?" "Hm... Let me see... About 150?" "Wow... That's amazing! That's better than Sasuke-Kun!" I know. :3

"Ok, question sixteen." We have been sat here a while. There is a nice sunset backdrop for the remaining questions though. "I already know your favourite food... Hm. Oh, I know! Who pays for all your stuff?" "Well, before it was Lord Third and Kakashi-Sensei. I didn't know it was sensei at the time though. But now it's me. Since I get payed for the missions we get, I can buy my own things. Plus, I get money from my other job too." She looks confused. "Other job?" "Yup. I work part time at the hospital. Not many doctors and nurses like me but the patients that are pretty much there for life enjoy my company. Or at least, they say they do." She's got that stary eyed look she gives Ducky. I have a bad feeling. "Awesome." I'm a little worried now. "Ok, ok. Do you still have no dreams?" That seemed more like she was trying to get me to say yes. Like, she has a plan if I agree that my dream is the same. "Actually, when we were fighting Zabuza and that mist anbu called Kakashi-Sensei by his anbu title. It made me think about becoming an anbu captain. I guess that's my dream now." She looks both happy and slightly miffed. I don't know why she would be feeling either. "Damn..." "Huh?" "Er... Wh-What... Erm..." What was that? "Ah! Why do you call me Pinkie and Sasuke-Kun Ducky?" Isn't that obvious? "Well, because of your pink hair and because when I first saw Sasuke, I thought his hair resembled a ducks butt. But, then he started being nice and Duck-Butt seemed a bit harsh so I changed it to Ducky." She seems pleased with that answer. Good. "Do... Do you have any friends? Besides Sasuke-Kun I mean?" "Well, Kakashi-Sensei, Lord Third, Iruka-Sensei, Teuchi and Ayame of the Ichiraku ramen shop and, well, you." She's blushing again. What is going on with her? Seriously? Is she ill? "Oh... Cool." What is? That we're friends? "That's all my questions, I guess." Oh, she's right. I was preparing for another question. Meh, oh well.

After that, we sit and talk about books. A good subject, I know. Apparently she likes reading but her mum only ever buys her girly magazines. I guess it makes sense why she's like this then. I offered to let her borrow mine and she jumped for joy. Hang on. Why am I being nice to her now? She was so mean to me before. Maybe I'm turning soft. Or maybe... being on a team is making me realise how nice it is to have friends. Pfft HA! Unlikely.

We sit and talk until the sun is almost out of the sky. Then, the builder says it's ok to leave now and the four leave. I decide to stay a little while longer and build a little more. It'll go faster this way plus, I'm not going anywhere special after this anyway. I let my clones continue the work while I eat then join them. It could be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh :D Sorry not sorry Naruto :P You're innocence shall be forever lost *Insert evil laugh here*


	8. Meeting the Demon Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto needs a little help and an overgrown fox is here to help

Achoo! Ugh. I feel like shit. My glasses are all foggy too. Ugh. Where am I anyway? I sit up, very slowly, and look around. This is the bridge! Why am I still here? I thought I went back to that... No, wait. No, I didn't. I was going to nap then continue working through til the morning. Guess I over slept. I look around some more and see sensei and Ducky working hard. Oh hey! Pinkie's helping out too! That's amazing. She may not be useless after all. I jump down from where I was sat and go to walk over. Only to fall flat on my face. My body is trembling. My eyes feel heavy. What is this? I look up after hearing quick footsteps and see Pinkie looking terrified. "Naruto?!" Huh? She didn't call me four eyes? Although, I guess the situation doesn't call for it. I smile at her but it's so weak. I must be exhausted. I did use a lot of chakra yesterday. Achoo! And I slept outside last night with no warm jacket to keep me company.

"Naruto?!" I look Pinkie in the eyes and she blushes again. Seriously, you need a check up. You're face keeps turning bright red for no reason. I hear more footsteps and notice sensei galloping over. "What's wrong?" "He won't respond." Lies. I smiled. "I'm fine. Just... Just help me up a second. My legs are just asleep." They look sceptical and, if I'm honest, I don't blame them.

They help me stand and I can feel my legs giving out. I must be weaker than I thought. In preparation of the worst, I replace my glasses with my goggles. That's got sensei worried. He looks like he's trying to remember something. "That's it! Oh no..." Hm? "What is it Sensei?!" Ducky calm down. "I've seen him like this before. He's used nearly all his chakra! This is bad!" No shit Sherlock! Losing chakra is essentially losing your life force. I could die! "We need to take him somewhere warm, now!" "Let's take him to my home." Builder guy? Hey~. Wassuuuuup~? Oh kami, did I just say that? Ok, take me there. I need to apologize to the lady anyway.

Huh? Ah! That's the floor. Ow. Woah! I'm being picked up again?! This sucks! Ducky! Put me down! "Let's go." I would argue more but... I'm pooped. So sleepy. Achoo! Ugh, I must be getting a cold. Loss of chakra and a cold... I'm dead. This is just... so bad. If I'm ill with little chakra, I'll die for sure. Farewell cruel world. May we never meet again. **"Do you want to live?"** Huh? _"Who's there?"_ Laughing. I know who this is. _"Nine tails."_ **"That's right. So? Do you?"** _"And how exactly would I do that?"_ **"Ah ah ah. Manners."** More laughing. **"I suppose, I should expect that. The attitude of others rubs off on kids."** I scowl at him. He just grins back **. "I will heal you if you want. Just borrow some of my chakra."** _"How do I know you won't take over?"_ **"Because, if you die, I die. It's that simple."** Ah, ulterior motives. I do need the help though. **"Here, take it."** _"Thanks."_ He nods before retreating back into his cell. Where did this cell even come from? I feel a surge of power and my energy is partially restored. What a generous fox... For once. He's been here how many years and he hasn't helped me out before. Not even a nice chat to cure the boredom.

I pull myself from Ducky's arms and begin walking to my little tree house. Oh, did I not mention that before? When it stopped raining the other day, I built a tree house. It's cozy. I'll probably tell Inari about it before we leave. You know, so he has somewhere to play. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see a scowling Ducky. And Pinkie? What the hell? She's been acting strange. Maybe I should call her out on it? "Where are you going?" Before I can even decide properly, Ducky, so cruel. "To the forest. Like I said the other day, disturbed peace, unwelcome. I'll be fine. See? I can already walk again." Kakashi-Sensei looks at me like I will attack them at any second. "Your even getting quicker with your retorts... Okay, you can go." Pinkie and Ducky look stunned. Actually, so does builder guy. "What are you talking about?! If he doesn't get somewhere warm, he'll be seriously ill." Ah, how naive builder guy. I could die is what you should have said. "Don't worry. I'll be going with him. Sasuke, Sakura, continue working." They both salute like they've found a new resolve. I wonder what they're thinking.

* * *

 

I make it back to my tree house with Jiji in utter silence. And to be honest, it was a pain. I know he's going to ask me about it but he won't. Delaying the questions. And it sucks! "Naruto." Ah, here we go! Finally. "When did you build this?" Huh?! That's not what I expected. Sigh. "The other day. Once the rain had stopped, I began to build." His one eye is widened. "But it was past midnight when it stopped raining! You could have died!" "Chill out. I had clones do all of the dangerous stuff." He looks like he's been hit with realisation. "That's why your chakra's almost gone. You've been using a high level jutsu for two days straight." Huh. I guess he's right. Woops. "So how come you are feeling better already?" He's scanning my very being. If I lie, he'll know. "The nine tails lent me some chakra so I could heal faster. No biggie." His face drops, along with the temperature. Why does it keep doing that? "Why is he helping you?" I shrug. "If I die, he dies, simple." It really is that simple. Though, I am kinda sick of calling him the nine tails. I wonder what his name is. He has to have one right?

We go into the tree house and Jiji forces me to go to sleep. I said I'd be fine so he could go back but he was adamant in helping me. I suppose that's his family side coming out. However, now that I'm asleep, I can ask the fox a question. _"Hey foxy. What's your name?"_ He scowls at me. **"Definitely not foxy."** _"Well how am I supposed to know. You haven't told me anything about yourself."_ **"Why would I?"** _"Oh, I don't know. The fact we're stuck together for life might be a big incentive."_ He looks like he agrees somewhat. Alright, we're getting there. _"I mean, we should at least try to get along. Otherwise it will be a pain for the both of us."_ He looks like he's thinking. I'm glad he's actually considering it. I kinda assumed he would just throw it to the curb. **"Fine. But if you falter, even a little bit. I will take over."** Hm. _"Sounds like a fair trade. I don't plan on faltering though."_ He huffs out a chuckle. **"Your funny kit. We may get along after all."** Woohoo. _"So what's your name?"_ **"Kuruma."** _"Cool. I'm sure you already know but that is no greeting so... Hello Kuruma, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you."_ **"Likewise kit."**

I sit and talk with Kuruma for a while. People say he's a monster but, can monsters be this nice? I wouldn't know, I don't think I've met any. Although, I would call most in the Leaf monsters so I guess I have. I feel something shaking me and open my eyes. Kaka-Jiji looks worried. "Naruto! We need to get going, now!" I look at him with a confused expression. "Someone is attacking the bridge, we have to go!" What?! "Sensei, you don't think it's Zabuza again, do you?" He looks at me astonished. Yes sensei, I saw it too. No doubt Pinkie and Ducky didn't though. "I don't think it is, I know it is." That's not good. I swiftly nod and we head for the bridge.

* * *

 

We're on our way when I sense something. I don't know how though, I can barely sense anything. **"Don't worry about that now kit, the kid and his mother are in trouble."** Kuruma?! Haha I guess he's no monster after all. I nod to myself, though it's aimed at Kuruma, and begin splitting off. "Sensei, people are attacking Inari and his mum. I'll go stop them you get to the bridge." I can see the glimmer of confusion in his eye but he nods anyway. "Alright. Be careful Naruto!" "Ha. You got it!" I turn my head back in the direction I'm heading and press forward.

I make it to the house and knock out the man on guard. These people aren't ninja. Mercenaries? That has to be it. I transform into the guy I knocked out and walk to the others, feigning panic. "Guys! Hurry up! I thought I saw a ninja in the trees!" They look startled. Does this guy not talk or something? "A ninja?! I thought they were at the bridge!" The other nods. "They should be. Alright, you two go look." The other guy seems scared to go, so I act the same. "Don't look at me like that, just go!" Wow, he needs to care for his friends more. The other guy nods and I follow his lead. Meanwhile, the leader of the group, I'm guessing he's the leader, goes back inside. Now's my chance! With a swift hand, I smack the guy next to me on the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. I scream to get the other mans attention and he comes running out. "What happened?!" I lay on the floor, waiting for him to run up beside me. Ha, just like I thought. He kneels next to me and I believe it is time to strike. I jump up and grab the man by his collar, punching him a few times to make sure he knows not to resist. "Now, who are you working for? You are definitely not with Zabuza, so who?" He looks at me with both panic and defiance. I punch him again and he coughs up some blood. This hurts you more than it hurts me bub. "Ok, ok! I work for Gato. He's a wealthy businessman who looks to stop the building of the bridge." "Isn't that Zabuza's job? Why are you here?" He smirks. He is asking for another punch to the face. Damn dirty merc. "Yeah that's his job. But it's our job to kill him afterwards. He costs too much so our boss wants him dead." What?! He wants to kill Zabuza? "He can't be killed by three mercenaries. He's a lot stronger than that." His smirk widens. "No but, he can't win against a hundred or more, right?" He sounds a little too cocky. I don't like this one bit. I transform back to myself, which really shocks the guy, then knock him out with another punch.

I run to the house and tell them everything is ok now. "Naruto! What are you going to do?! You can't leave us!" "Inari?!" This kid. I'm sorry Inari but it's time for you to grow up. "What else am I supposed to do? My team is fighting a seriously bad dude, who is also in danger! I have to go help!" He scowls. "But what about us?! You can't leave like Dad did" His mum looks hurt by that. Stupid baka! "Inari, shut up! Look at your mum!" He did as I said. Good. "You hurt your mum because your selfishness has clouded your vision. You are the man of the house now! You, have to protect those dear. Those who abandon the rules are scum, but, those who abandon family and friends are worse than scum." He looks like he's processing it. Come on kid, I haven't got time! "You're right. I'm sorry. I will protect mum with my life!" I see his determined gaze and nod proudly. "Good. Now I have to protect my friends. Stay safe! And make sure to keep an eye on those three!" I point to the three tied up mercs as I run for the bridge. "GOT IT!" I grin. That kid may not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, when Kuruma says 'Kit', he's basically calling Naruto his son.


	9. Foes to Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Zabuza and Haku

I make it to the bridge and see the fight is already underway. I have to wait for the right time to attack. Let's see. Sakura is protecting Tazuna. Sensei is fighting Zabuza. Leaving Sasuke with the mist anbu. Sensei is pretty capable, so I should help Sasuke. I run towards him and notice something peculiar. There are sheets of ice forming in front of him. Maybe if I... That's it! I run full force to him and push him outside of the dome.

Now then, "Why are you fighting us?" "Hey dobe! Now isn't the time for questions! And why the hell did you push me out?!" Didn't you just say no time for questions? "Usuratonkatchi." "WHAT?!" "I am fighting you at the wish of my master." Huh? Master? "You mean Zabuza?" "Yes." I have to tell him. "Then you should know that Gato plans on killing Zabuza today." He appears in front of me and grabs my shoulders. I'm not scared though. It's not a threatening grab, it's a fearful one. "What do you mean? And how would you know?" I look at him with serious eyes. "Because a few of the mercs he's hired attacked builder guy, Tazuna's, family just a moment ago. I fended them off and got answers from the leader. He said that Gato has over one hundred men ready to wipe you both out." My shoulders are released and even with the mask I can see the man thinking. "I... Can't disobey my master." What?! "Even if it means his life?! If you care for someone, you protect them right? Well right now he needs protection!" "You are a good kid but.." He's backing into an ice sheet. Wait, is he going INSIDE of it?! No way! That's seriously over powered. "...I have no choice but to kill you." Oh crap.

I do my best to evade the needles this guy is throwing but I can't see where they are coming from. Even with my goggles on. This is seriously bad. I feel a needle penetrate my knee and collapse to the ground. I pull it out but I still can't move. Fuck! I can see the barrage of needles getting closer but I can't do anything. I'm sorry Kuruma. Sorry Pinkie, sensei. Sorry Ducky and Lord Third. And, I'm sorry Dad. I didn't become the hero you wanted. How pitiful. Just as the needles are a metre in front of me, the light is cut off. I look up to see a familiar figure stood hunched over me. "DUCKY?!" "Heh. Found a way in." My eyes are wide and they sting. Damn moron! "Why did you come back?! I pushed you out for a reason!" "Yeah well, you didn't tell me what that reason was so..." Don't go blaming this on me! He falls over and I somehow manage to catch him. "No... Please don't..." He smiles. "Sorry, Naruto-Sama." "Stop calling me 'Sama'! I'm your friend, there's no need." His smile grows and I can feel the tears dripping down now. "What a fool. I hadn't intended on fighting him yet." Fool? Fool?! I grit my teeth and feel a surge of chakra. This isn't my chakra though. I see... Thank you Kuruma-Tou-San. "How dare you. He wasn't a fool... HE WAS MY FRIEND!"

I dive at the first ice sheet I see with his stupid fucking mask in it and punch it into pieces. I hear a gasp and assume it's the anbu. He's probably so cocky that he thinks no one can break this ice. "I'm going to kick the shit out of you. You will know what it's like to be helpless when your friend is being killed!" I continue to break the ice sheets. I can sense his fear. It's fuelling me. Once this is over, I'm going to beat some sense into Zabuza of the mist. I roar and the rest of the ice crumbles away, leaving me stood with a scared anbu. "What is this power?!" I grin and run towards the anbu. He doesn't move though, he's paralysed by fear. I reel back my fist then launch it into his face, breaking his mask in the process.

I walk over to where he landed and crouch next to him. "What's your name?" I can feel the chakra boost fading. Looks like I won't be kicking Zabuza's ass again. "Haku." Haku, what a strange name. "I'm Naruto. And the boy you killed was Sasuke. My first friend." He looks at me wide eyed. Now that I can see his face, he looks a lot like a woman. No offence. He probably gets it a lot. "First friend? Since you were kids..." "No." "Huh?" "I said no. I only became friends with him this year." "But that means, you were all alone before then." I nod. Now he looks sad. I'm pretty sure he's a he. Gah! Now I'm doubting myself. "I see. First friend becomes first death. I...apologize." "Apologizing won't bring him back." I stand up and walk to where Sensei and Zabuza are fighting. Sensei looks worried. "Naruto! Stand back!" "No." I've been saying that a lot today. Why am I so angry? I could hear it in my tone. I'm angry and hurt. Is this what losing a friend feels like? I hate it! Never again! "What an interesting kid. He has no fear. And that interesting chakra before." "Shut up." "Wha-" "I said shut it. Now listen up. Gato, the guy you're working for plans to have you killed soon... Probably in about five minutes. So you have a choice, stop fighting us and run or, stop fighting us and fight them." Everyone looks baffled. "Naruto? Why isn't he scared?" I hear Sakura gasp and tilt my head away. I don't want to see her when she figures it out. "Sasuke-Kun? Where's Sasuke-Kun?" I hear her scream and continue to narrow my eyes at Zabuza. "You know kid. You've got balls. Alright, I'll stop fighting you ninja but, I still want to fight so I'll fight the mercs Gato has sent." Haku walks so he's standing beside me. "I will fight too." Zabuza nods and Sensei lets him go.

Gato and his men arrive and I watch silently as Zabuza, Haku and Sensei take them down. One managed to get past them but I was swift in ending him. This pit in my stomach is making me uneasy. I don't understand what it is. Someone please tell me. **"It's the pain of loss kit."** _"The pain, of loss?"_ **"Yes. Your friend died. Now you are feeling the pain of knowing he won't be here anymore."** _"Oh, I see. I don't like it."_ **"No one likes it kit. But we have to move on."** Move on? To what?! Sasuke was one of the like five people who didn't hate my guts! How can I move on from that?! _"Yeah..."_ **"I'm sorry kit."** _"Me too."_

I hear squealing and narrow my eyes. That squeal isn't a pained squeal that was Sakura's happy squeal. "Naruto! Naruto look!" I guess I have no choice. I turn around and see a miracle. My eyes widen as I open the gates for the river to flow. Through watery eyes, I see Sasuke. He's alive! HE'S ALIVE! I fall to my knees and move my goggles off of my face. I hold my hands to my eyes to postpone the flow of tears. I can't believe it. He's back. I felt the pain of loss and now I'm felling the happiness of when they return. I know I never want to feel loss again but, I can deal with this happiness. I wipe my eyes and look again. Wow, it's extremely hard to see. I sniffle up most of my remaining tears and put my goggles back on. Sasuke's smiling as he waves at me. I wave back. My kami this is a beautiful moment.

I feel a pat on my head and assume it's sensei but, I was wrong. Haku is patting my head. "Thank you." He smiles and Zabuza chuckles. "Haku has never been able to kill someone. Enemy or not." I look up at Zabuza and he smiles at me, revealing his shark like teeth. Geez, how does he brush those? I smile back and I can feel the tears starting again. "You know, for a smart and funny kid, you are such a cry-baby." Sensei steps up and nods. "Well, this is the first time he's ever been close enough to someone that it hurts when they die." Zabuza looks a little taken back. "A genius kid like him hasn't had friends before? Surely the Leaf loves him." I scowl as my tears stop. "Yeah right. That shithole can go suck a big fat one." Zabuza looks astonished, as does Haku, before he breaks into a hearty laugh. "This kid is hilarious. If you ever need a place to go kid, come find me." I smile and nod. "I'll think about it." He laughs again as he and Haku leave the area. Cool guy. Haku's cool too. Maybe I'll ask him to train me sometime.

* * *

 

We stayed with the bridge builder as he finished building. I was even allowed to stay in the house. I kindly refused though. I didn't feel deserving of it. Right now, we are stood on the bridge, about to head back. Inari looks sad. "Thank you for everything, all of you." We all bow and I smile to myself. Not such a bad village at all.

We turn to walk off when I feel a hand on my sleeve. I'm half considering complaining at the person for stretching my hoodie sleeve. That's when I turn and see a watery eyed Inari. "Naruto, please come back someday." Huh? I...er... I look to Sensei for help and he just smiles. Thanks for the help. "I guess... I may need to do a mission here again." Inari pouts. So he hasn't completely lost his childishness then. That's good. "Not just for missions." Help me Sensei! How do I reply?! He-help meeeee! **"Say 'Of course'."** _"Really? That's it?"_ **"Yes."** I smile at him and get a smile in return. "Of course I will." He jumps for joy. "Yay! Naru-Nii-San will come back!" Nii-San? "Why did you call me Nii-San?" "Because you are officially my big brother." He looks determined. He gets emotional over the weirdest things. "Ok." Ah! What the hell Pinkie?! "He's being serious Naruto." "I know that!" "Then act like it." "Had I not been?" "Not really." "It's fine. Naru-Nii-San just needs time to adjust." He's very understanding. Let's offer him a smile. He smiles back and we leave. Sensei pats my head as we walk off. "You're making friends Naruto." Yeah, I am. I smile to myself and I make the rest of the trip in silence. Well, I would have if Pinkie hadn't insisted on us all playing twenty questions. Let's just say, we learnt some very, interesting, things about sensei.


	10. Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kaka-Jiji's True Face!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Team 7 learn what Kakashi has under the mask

So, we've been back for a few days now but, Jiji won't let us go on missions. Apparently, Ducky needs a LOT of rest. Which sucks. I mean, me and Pinkie could go on missions in the village so, why are we being given days off too? Sigh. Kuruma-Tou-San hasn't spoken to me since then either. Once we got back, he went quiet on me. What do I do?

I walk through the market, slowly getting necessities when I spot a familiar head of pink. "Oh Naruto! What are you doing here?" Why else would I be here? "Shopping." "Oh, I guess that makes sense huh?" Her face is red again. "You should get that checked out you know." "Huh?" "Your face. It keeps turning red randomly. You could be ill." The red gets worse and I'm half expecting her to faint. "O-Oh... It's nothing." "Well, whatever. See you around Pinkie." I start to walk off but she holds me back. I really wish people would stop stretching my hoodie. This is the only jacket I have. "Erm Naruto?" Huh. I turn around and see some determination in her eyes. "Can, can you train with me?!" She bows a little and I'll be honest, I am surprised. I knew she had gotten more determination to get stronger but asking me for help is another thing entirely. "You sure you want my help? Wouldn't sensei be better?" She pouts. Ah the pout. How you were thought to be gone. "Sensei would just turn up late then sit and read his pervy books!" "How do you know they're pervy?" She turns red again and looks away. "Well I... Ok, so, I may have read one of them." Oh no. "Which one?" She looks at me to see my serious face and blinks a few times. "Well... The one with Misaki and Usagi-San." Oh kami no. "What has he done?" She looks confused. "What?" "O-Oh nothing. Let's go train!" "Yeah!" She fist pumps the air and we leave. I must help her forget. How could sensei do this to her too?! He is the worst pervert I will ever know!

* * *

 

We were finally given a mission. Though it's a small one, it is a mission, so I am happy. Ducky even got permission to come with us, much to his delight. Apparently he had nothing to do at home. He could have read the books I lent him in exchange for the books I borrowed but noooooo, there was nothing he could do, stupid Ducky. Sigh. It's weird too. Pinkie has been hanging around me more than she has Ducky. It's starting to freak me out.

We sit on the edge of the farm we're tending and begin eating. Sensei said he would eat after us so that there was always someone tending. "What do you think Sasuke-Kun?" Hm? What's this conversation about then? "I don't know and I don't care." She pouts again. I see your back to stay then mrs poutsalot. "But Sasuke-Kun~!" Ok, time to step in. "What are you two talking about?" They look at me and Ducky sighs. "What Kakashi-Sensei looks like under the mask." "That's all?" "Hn." What a weird thing to discuss. "It's nothing special." Pinkie looks shocked. "You've seen it Naruto-Kun? Under his mask?" I... wait... when did that become a thing? Sigh, I'll never understand girls. I nod and she looks astounded. "How?!" "He does take it off you know. Mostly at home though." She nods before snapping her fingers. I don't like where this is going. "Alright Naruto-Kun, please tell us what Sensei looks like." Oh? Well then. I suppose I have no choice. :3 "Well, he has white hair, is a lot taller than me. He covers his Sharingan eye with his head protector..." "Not like that! What's under his mask?!" Ducky laughs and a smirk crosses my face. "Ah, I see. Well," here comes the fun part. "He has really big, poofy lips... Or was it buck teeth? You know, I can't quite remember." Heh heh. She looks determined. I wonder what's going through her head. "Now I must see it! Come on Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun! Let's do it!" She fist pumps the air but we don't move. Though I can sense Ducky wants to move. Hahaha you can't hide it from me Ducky. "Naruto-Kun? Sasuke-Kun?" "I already said I don't care." Oh, what a lie. "And I've already seen it so, no need." I can sense this is going to be fun but... I kinda wanna tease her soooo...

"But but... You could consider it training! Yeah! Training to capture a high level shinobi." She stands proud and, I'll be honest, she has a point. I hear a sigh and turn my head to see Ducky stand up. "Fine." She squeals and jumps for joy. I guess there's no helping it. I stand too and she squeals in victory. I wonder if she knows we're being watched. Nevermind. I'll keep track of them myself.

* * *

 

Attempt number one. Buy him food so he has to remove his mask to eat. Aaaand ACTION! I told Pinkie about his favourite snack, it's dangos in case you are wondering, and she immediately ran off to buy some. Me and Ducky had to come up with a good excuse, which ended up being that she needed the bathroom for...well, you get the drift. Sensei looked skeptical but kept doing our job. We helped and purposely steered clear of him so he wouldn't find out. Though, I keep seeing Ducky looking at him like his mask will magically disappear if he stares long enough.

Pinkie has returned! Now the moment of truth. Pinkie and Ducky go up to him with faces of 'we swear we're not planning anything' and I just hang back. I've seen it before anyway. I'm just helping a teammate out. Plus, like Pinkie said, I'm getting some training in. Sensei again, is wearing a skeptical face. Oh, I wonder if I should tell them they could just ask… Nah. "What are you all up to?" Hey! Don't lump me in with them! I'm just training. "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, we bought you some dango." She smiles at him and his one eye shows shock. Then he looks at me. I just shrug. He sighs and smiles at all of us. "Why thank you. I suppose Naruto told you it's my favourite snack?" Pinkie nods and I believe it is time to walk away. Wait, who was that? I'm going to have to pay those people more attention. For now, stay calm and act oblivious.

* * *

 

Attempt number two has made me blind. Our mission, should we choose to accept it, is to wait for sensei to get in the onsen. That's why my glasses are all foggy. The steam is making it hard to see. But then, if I take my glasses off, I can't see at all. Sigh, this sucks. I'm going to have to go get my goggles. I step out of the bath and make my way to the exit. "Where are you going Naruto?" He sounds nervous. Wow, who would've thought Ducky would get nervous about seeing kaka-Jiji's face. "I need my goggles. I can't see shit otherwise." He nods and I continue walking.

I make it into the changing area to see Jiji about to leave. "Oh hey Naruto. Having trouble seeing?" He's so wise. Such a shame he's a pervert too. "How could you tell Jiji? After I was trying so hard to hide it too." He laughs. Yay! He knows my sarcasm! "Foggy glasses help identify the problem." He walks past me and pats my head on the way. "I'll see you in there Naruto." "Wait, Jiji." "Hm?" "You've seen them too haven't you?" He nods. "If you mean Sasuke and Sakura, I have a faint idea with what they are doing. But why you're helping I can't understand." There was two meanings there. He knows about the other people but he won't do anything until he knows what they're up to. I have to play along. "Just looking for some fun." We smile at each other and he goes in. Now to find my goggles.

I plod back towards to the bath in a huff. Wait. How am I going to explain losing my goggles to Jiji? They were his friends. I was charged with protecting them. Damn! I turn on my heel and go to get changed. I have to find them!

* * *

 

GAH! Where ARE they?! I have to hurry! Man this sucks. Hey... that guy has my goggles! They're hiding in the bushes. How do I go about this? I suppose I'll have to "Hey Naruto-Kun. Did you manage to see it?" Oh, Pinkie. I forgot she was waiting for us. Sigh. "He was wearing a mask." Her eyes pop out of her head a little and, I'll be honest, it looks like a neat trick. "What?! He wears a mask to an onsen?!" I nod. Geez, I already told her that. She sighs. "I don't know what else to try." Oh, I have an idea but I don't know if I'm cruel enough. She gasps. Has she thought of something? "I know! We just have to get his mask dirty enough for him to take it off on the spot! I'm a genius." Sometimes... it scares me how much we can think alike. Sigh. What was I doing again? ... Oh yeah! Those guys had... they're gone. FUCK! "Naruto-Kun?" Oh, she's still here? "What?" "What are you doing?" I can't tell her the whole truth. "I lost my goggles." She slams her chest in a proud manner and I sense something bad coming. "Leave it to me Naruto-Kun! I will get them back!" Oh kami. I hope she doesn't do what I think she is. No, no time to worry! Got to look for those guys.

* * *

"How could you lose them Naruto? Are you sure you didn't leave them at home?" Why? Why did Pinkie do this to me? He sounds so hurt. "I'm sorry sensei." Pinkie looks guilt ridden while Ducky just looks all out confused. Jiji sighs and I can feel more guilt pile up. It's so heavy! "Sensei, maybe we can find them if we all look." Thanks Pinkie, but it won't help. I know where they are. "Yeah. Sakura, Sasuke, you two look on the other side of the farm. I'll look over here with Naruto." They both nod and walk away, agonisingly slowly. I'll wait until they're gone and tell him the truth.

"Jiji, we won't find them." He looks at me with a determined look. "We will Naruto. Don't give up yet." Sigh. "No, I mean. I know where they are." He stops in his tracks and I feel like more pressure has been added instead of being taken away. "What?! Then why didn't you speak up before?!" I wince at his loud voice. "Because someone took them." He looks angry. I would hate to be those guys right now. "Was it those guys?" I blink as Jiji points at a group of men badly hiding behind a bush. They are painfully obvious. I seriously hope they're not ninja. Such a disgrace. "Yep." He sighs and I look back to see him weakly smiling at me. "So it wasn't a case of you lost them, it was a case of they were stolen." I nod. Ahhh... there we go. There's the relief. He chuckles and I scowl at him. "I guess that explains why you didn't return after you found out. You wouldn't have been able to see anything." Stop laughing at me! That's true but, I spent most of my time trying to find the teme's! Sigh. Sometimes Jiji, you're just plain mean. He stands up and motions for me to follow him. We gather Pinkie and Ducky and head inside. What about the goggles? I liked those.

* * *

 

Oh, I see. We were hatching a plan. I don't get why we have to do it this way though. This jutsu is for emergencies only. I hate using it. It's so inappropriate. Trust Pervy-Jiji to come up with this plan. Sigh. This sucks. I even offered to teach Ducky it so I can escape the torture. But no. He saw through my plan, for once, and now I'm here. Sat on a fence with a frilly skirt and tight fitting vest top to attract the guys. I feel so exposed. My breasts hardly fit in this thing! Kill me...

Movement. I've been sat here for like two hours and they FINALLY moved. I think they realised I'm not going to attack and felt like flirting with me. I wonder what they'll say when they find out I'm a young male. It'll be funny whatever they're reaction is. I continue to stare at the clouds and act like I'm daydreaming. This has been both relaxing and boring. I wish I was allowed to read one of my books. But noooooo! I would have given myself away with a manga in my hands. Damn it. Hurry up and get here you slow pokes! Kami! "Why hello there young lady." Finally! I look down with complete innocence on my face. I swear to kami if I don't get ramen after this, someone is going to pay! "Hi, how would you like to come with us?" There's three of them. The guy speaking seems like the leader. "Yeah yeah, just like Aniki said. We'll buy you some nice food." Well, that answers my suspicions. "Aniki?" The three nod and the one in the middle stands proud. "Indeed! I am the eldest brother of the Moya Triad!" I smile and I see his face turn the same red Pinkie's has been turning the past couple of weeks. Is it a contagious illness? "So, how about it? If three is too much, you can just come with me." "Aniki! No fair!" Wow. Ok so, can I dispel this yet? It's starting to freak me out. "Sorry but, I have to watch over the farm today." I smile apologetically and hope they'll leave. Kami this is disturbing. Help me Jiji! "Nah, don't worry about it. I know, I'll leave my brothers to do that while you come with me." He better help me. I swear Jiji, if you leave me here I'm going to gut you! "Oh but, I couldn't trouble you. Please, enjoy yourselves." Please leave... or give me my goggles THEN leave. "It's no problem, right boys?" They shake they're head and I want to run. "But... but... I..." "Why don't you leave the lady alone?" Jiji! Finally! You took your sweat ass time Jiji!

The Moya Triad look baffled. Seriously? He's right there... dumb asses. "What?! You again?!" Huh? Again? What does that mean? "Again? Have I met you before?" Huh? Hey wait! Jiji! Put me down teme! "A few years ago you stole a girl from us just like your doing now and we swore revenge! Now put the girl down so I can go on my date, then I'll get my revenge." Oh brother. How is he the leader? "I'm sorry. But this girl is mine. She was just too polite to outright to turn you down, isn't that right sunshine?" I'm going to kill you. I nod shyly and kami, I want to stab someone. "What?! No way! He beat us again! Well, we have a plan, get the escape device!" Hey, my goggles! Get them off your dumbass face before you infect them with that weird condition you and Pinkie have! Wait... is that a fog machine? "Don't worry sunshine, I'll protect from whatever this is!" Why the provado Jiji? Also, you are dead. So, so very dead. "Hidden jutsu! Misty Escape!" That sounds stupid. Though, can I really judge. I mean, I'm currently using the 'Sexy Jutsu'. No, no... that name is definitely worse. "Hold it!" Ducky! After you beat them, save me. "You thieves! Stop right there!" Pinkie! I'm actually glad to see you! "They have us surrounded. Boys, give up." "WHA?!" Aniki throws his hands up and the other two follow. How are we supposed to punish them? "You can change back now Naruto." Oh, thank kami! I change back and I got a nice reward. Those three have paled considerably and their jaws are on the floor. Ah... a little relief. But, I would feel much better after hitting Jiji. So that's what I'll do. "Ow. What was that for?" "Deal with it, sunshine." Added venom for extra effect. I hate him sometimes. I stroll over to the now tied up, half naked men and take my goggles back. Wait, why are they half naked. Pinkie and Ducky give Jiji a thumbs up and he returns it. Am I missing something? Whatever. I just want to go home. Sigh.

We're on our way back to the village and both Ducky and Pinkie look defeated. Alright alright, I'll do you guys another favour. You owe me at least ten ramen each. "Hey Jiji." "Hm?" "Can you show us what's under your mask?" He looks at me confused before looking at the others and realising it's just for them. He smiles and nods. "Of course." He pulls his mask down so slowly I can tell what's coming. Pinkie and Ducky look about ready to explode. This'll be good. In one quick motion, he pulls the rest of his mask down to reveal... another mask. Pinkie and Ducky fall over in shock and crushed dreams as I topple over laughing. I barely look back at Jiji and he smiles. One small victory for man, one huge disappointment for Pinkie.


	11. Pillow Fights and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces appear and Sasuke pillow fights a clone. A normal day basically

A butt load of missions later and it's almost time for the Chunin exams. I will NOT fail this test! Well, if Jiji sets us up for it. I hope he does. I know me and Ducky are ready. I think Pinkie can handle it too. If I'm honest, she's been getting a lot stronger from our training. Yeah, we're all ready for this.

Gah! What the heck? Who is this guy? I rub my slightly aching nose and glare at the tall guy in front of me. He has a huge thing wrapped in bandages on his back. Is that hair? What the hell does he have concealed?! And who is he?! Wait, that's a sand headband. So he's here for Chunin exams. "Hey brat! Are you going to stare at me or apologize?" Wow, so he has a short temper too. I scowl. "Apologize for what? I don't see a problem here." I shrug and start to walk off. Ok, really short temper. Woah! "Put me down teme!" "Apologize to me or else brat." Is he growling? What the actual hell?! Is he like Kiba or something? "Look, sandy, please put me down. I'm trying to go to the store." The blonde I never noticed stood next to him giggles and he tightens his grip. Ok, so, jokes don't work on him but they do on the chick. Good to know. Cough. He has a really strong grip on me now huh? "Hey! Put him down!" Ducky?! Oh thank kami! He's been saving me a lot lately huh? I should treat him to ramen. Though he does owe me like ten... "Why should I?" I guess I could just let him off the hook for the ones he owes... "Because if you don't, you'll regret it." Yeah, yeah. That sounds like a plan... "I'll regret it? This punk charged into me. I deserve an apology." Sigh. I wonder what the new volume is like... "Why should he apologize when you were the one blocking his path?" I really like this story. It has kick ass soldiers and giant man eating naked people... "Blocking his path? I was going the market!" Oh! I wonder if they have the new volume of the other one... "So was he! Now put Naruto-Sama down!" All those blue flames engulfing, wait, WHAT?! "Damn it Ducky! Can't you forget that already!" He looks a little sheepish and apologetic. An odd look for the used to be stoic Uchiha. "Sorry Naruto." Don't apologize. And stop arguing with this giant and pry me free damn it! "Naruto-Sama?" Oh kami. "It's nothing. Now please put me down so I can go to the shop. I have very important things to get." He still looks mad but, less so now. Hm. Curious. Well, whatever, he's setting me down and that's all that matters. I begin to run to the shops, Ducky in tow. "Thanks sandy!" Heh heh, he seemed angry. :3

* * *

 

"Ducky... Why are you following me?" Ducky has been following me for a while now. He came with me to the bookstore and bought himself a book. Then he followed me to the fruit and veg stalls and bought a few tomatoes. Which, he ate straight away. A weird one that Ducky. Now he's following me around the store. I just want some bread, then I can leave. Sigh. This is troublesome. Oh hey, Ino and Shikamaru. What are they here for? "Sasuke-Kun~!" Oh yeah. Forgot she was a fan girl. Ducky grunts, and now it's fun. "Hey Ino, Shikamaru. What are you two doing here?" "Buying some medicine for Choji. Don't know what to get though." "What happened?" "He ate too much. What a drag." "Do you know what he needs Sasuke-Kun?" "No." So blunt. "You could use Gaviscon." "Gaviscon?" "Yeah, it works for indigestion." "Thanks Naruto. No wonder you were top of the class." "What are you talking about? You're top of the class, you're just too lazy to put in the effort." Ino laughs, soon followed by Ducky. "That's true enough. Well, thanks for the help Naruto. See you later Sasuke-Kun~." And they're gone. I knew Choji would be his own demise. It can't be healthy eating that much food in a day. Oh well, time to find that bread.

Ok, the shopping I can tolerate. But why did he have to follow me home? Sigh. Why must he be so different around me? He completely loses his cold exterior and it's weird. I'm too used to him fighting me. Maybe that's why it's weird in the first place. I'm just not used to him this way yet. Huh. I learnt something today. Thanks Ducky. But seriously, please stop following me. "Why are you still following me?" "I thought I could check out your apartment, considering I helped you shop." Helped me? You bought your own stuff and left me to my devices. If anything, we just happened to be shopping together. No, wait. You were following me. Maybe I should report this...

"Are we going inside or are we going to stand here all night." "It's not even night yet dobe. And fine but no complaining on how it looks or you’re going through the window." He grins and I feel like I've lost. I don't like losing. Wait, what if he finds my book collection? I can't have him damaging any of them, on purpose or not! I swiftly spin on the spot and hold a finger up. "One more thing. No going into my room, got it?!" He nods and I feel a little relieved. Better put a barrier up just in case. Never know with this guy.

We go inside and I begin cooking immediately while a clone puts everything away. Ducky walks over and sits by the table. I think I have a cushion for his ass. Oh, there it is. Hey! Don't hit him with it! Huh, why are you two pillow fighting now? Sigh. I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. I should ignore them and continue cooking.

Ok so, how did a pillow fight turn into an all-out war? And why aren't they stopping for food? I'm going to have to dispel that clone aren't I? Sigh. You know what, no. I'm just going to eat and let them sort themselves out. I did shout for them, that's good enough. Right? Help me out here. How am I supposed to deal with this situation? I felt a headache forming a little while ago as I watched them and had to take my glasses off. Wait... where are my glasses? I remember I put them on the table then... Oh they are so dead! "OI! SIT DOWN BRATS OR I'LL GUT YOU BOTH!" They both stopped, good. Sasuke looks scared. Good! "Do you know what you've done?!" I glare at them and I can see them squirm. If it weren't for the circumstances, I may have laughed at them. Does that count as laughing to myself? No, I have to stay on track. "Well?" Sasuke shifts uncomfortably. "Ruined two of your cushions?" Well yeah but... "Not just that! You broke my glasses!" My clone bows and apologizes. Ok, now I'll dispel him.

Ok, so, that was weird. I don't know what it was but when the clone vanished, I remembered how it felt to have a pillow fight. It was fun. I don't know how to process this. Surely smashing each other with pillows can't be that fun. I look back to Ducky, a little warmer than before. I now know it was the clone who broke them. However! He was still a part of it and must pay accordingly! "Ducky." He blinks in what I assume is mild confusion. "As payment, you get to buy me a new pair of glasses. My prescription lens number is 467. You'll have to hurry though, the shops close soon." Ducky looks gob smacked. What? Is that because I forgave him so easily or because I'm making him pay literally? Who knows. He bows and loudly agrees before leaving. I look to the uneaten food and scowl. I would feel bad if he didn't eat anything. I suppose I could warm it back up for when he gets back. Sigh. So troublesome Usuratonkachi.

* * *

 

Ducky comes back and immediately puts my new glasses on my face, which if I'm honest was creepy but helpful. These are snazzy! These must have been expensive. "Hey dobe, I said buy me glasses not splurge out on the most expensive pair." I scowl at him and he just shrugs. Wait, did he genuinely buy me the most expensive pair?! USURATONKACHI!! "You should change optician though." Huh? "And where exactly would I change to? There's only one optician in this entire village." Ducky looked a little guilt ridden. "What have you done?" Ducky rubbed the back of his neck. Now I know something's up. "Well, when I walked in, the lady behind the counter was really arrogant. She said that the Uchiha should all be gone." Oh no. That's harsh. "Sorry about her, she tends to be like that to everyone outside of her family." Ducky shakes his head. Was that not the whole story? "No no, I wasn't frazzled by that. People have said that stuff before after all. But when I told her the prescription number she began cursing you. Saying things like 'That filthy demon has an Uchiha on his leash? It won't be long before he destroys the village again'. I started getting angry at that." "Let me guess, you retorted and she got worse?" Ducky looks shocked. "How did..." "I've done it before. I lashed out when I was little and she came back meaner and more disgusted. I had to have Kaka-Jiji hold me back." Ducky nods. "I see. Well, the thing is, she started cursing both our blood lines. Clearly she didn't know who you were so I kinda..." Oh dear Kami no. "You didn't?!" Ducky looks to the ground in guilt. "Oh crap. Please say she didn't believe you!" Ducky snaps his head back up with wide eyes. "What?! Why would you want her to not believe me?! Wouldn't it make life easier?!" I clench my fists. "This is my fight! I will not use my father's name to get out of a sticky situation! I will power through it on my own! Like I always do!" Sasuke looks sad and shocked. I'm not surprised, he's spent his entire life getting things because his clans name. It probably doesn't make sense that I would want to hide it.

He clenches his fists and I assume he's going to punch me, so I brace myself and protect my new glasses. He grits his teeth before spinning on the spot and storming off. Well, that was odd. Wait, who's going to eat all of this food? Sigh. Guess there's no helpin- no wait... he's back. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Did he just go for some air or something? "How?" "Having a famous father doesn't make things easier. If anything, it's harder. Because now you have expectations to live up to." He waits for my response and if I'm honest, I did think of that. If I'm even more honest, I'm scared. No one would believe me if I said it but on the off they did, I would be sullying the Fourth's name. Having a demon for a son isn't what people call a good thing. I can't tell Ducky that though. Instead, I'll have to smile and joke about it. "I do have a name to live up to, 'demon fox'." Ducky looks angry again. "Don't be stupid! This isn't a joke!" He's very emotional about this. It's times like this I miss the cold teme. "I know that, but having a great father doesn't mean I will be great, or appreciated. I'm still a monster." Ducky looks sad. "No... you're not. The villagers are just scum!" Hm. Maybe I should tell him. He hates them anyway right? Gah! Help me decide! Do I tell him about Itachi or not? I mean, I confirmed it a little while ago when I snooped through Jiji's forbidden documents. I know I'm not supposed to but I got bored waiting for the new volumes of manga.

Ducky looks to the table and his eyes go wide. "Wha... Is that for me?" Hm? Oh, the food. "Yeah, I did call you when you were fighting my clone but obviously you were distracted. So I reheated it." He looks a little guilty. Stop wearing that face please. It makes me feel guilty too, and I've done nothing wrong. "Sorry for yelling." Huh? "Doesn't matter, now go eat before it gets cold again. I'm not reheating it twice." He smiles and goes to eat. Seriously, it's like handling a child. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh Emotions are HIGH!!
> 
> Also, Naruto would really appreciate your help :) Help him decide, does he tell Ducky, or does he keep the secret?


	12. Future Predictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is quite the fortune teller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either that or he has read the manga before...

That was a week ago. Now I'm sat here waiting for sensei by myself. I found this cool new jutsu though. I can kinda make the ice block things that mist Anbu made. I can't make them that big though. I also have no idea how I did it. It was kind of an accident. I just wanted something to do so I started channelling chakra and boom, here we are. The sun is melting it pretty fast though. I guess it won't work too well in the Leaf huh? Oh well.

Snapping of twigs tells me someone's approaching so I turn to look. My eyes widen. Who is this chick? Oh, wait, she was with Sandy. "Morning." She freezes then smiles. Why is her face red too? What kind of illness is this?! "Good morning. What are you doing here?" Shouldn't I be asking her that? "Waiting for my team meeting. Sensei is always late though." She giggles and it kinda sounds cute. Hm. Interesting. I've never really thought of a girl like that, well, except Hinata. But that was a few years ago, I haven't thought about anything like that since. "Mind if I wait with you? I'm supposed to meet my team here too." I nod and she joins me on this collapsed tree trunk. We have a general conversation and it's nice. Every so often, she chuckles, which is weird considering sometimes it's not for anything funny. This kind of conversation reminds me of the Land of Waves too. It was refreshing talking to people who don't know you. Or what you are. Ha, won't last long though. Just like there, we'll take different paths and probably won't see each other ever again. Maybe we will in battle, she is a ninja after all.

"So, why did the raven call you Naruto-Sama?" Oh man, I was hoping she had forgotten. "Well, I mean, it's a long story." She tilts her head in confusion then smiles. "We have time." Damn it. I was hoping that would throw her off. Sigh. Ok, I guess I could tell her. "It's because I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage." Her eyes widen and I realise it wasn't that hard. Heh, maybe it didn't need the full blown story after all, good. "Lord Fourth?! Seriously?!" I nod and she claps. "That's awesome." "Seriously? You know I'm just an ordinary kid right." Not really but she doesn't need to know that. "Well, I'm the daughter of our Lord Fourth." My eyes widen this time. "Seriously?!" She nods. "That IS awesome." She nods and smiles at me. This is so cool. Finally, someone who can appreciate my predicament, if only a little.

* * *

 

We have sat here for ages and not one of our team members have turned up. Though, I don't really mind. Tema-Chan is really nice. We've talked about our villages and our families, well, she did. I also like how she didn't press me with questions when I told her. She simply frowned before changing subject in an attempt to distract me. Not that I needed distracting. I've been dealing with this for my whole life, so it's fine.

I hear nearby bushes rustle and watch to see a no-brow red head emerge. He looks like he could kill anyone in the blink of an eye. Speaking of eyes. He must have a lot of eyeliner on. Around his eyes are completely black! Crazy. "Gaara!" Tema-Chan seems happy. Oh, wait, Gaara? Isn't that her baby brother? She runs over and smiles at him. Though, he's glaring at me instead of returning the gesture. I wonder why. "Who's he?" Oh, my. What a forceful one. "Well, it seems you've forced my hand. I will tell you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." I give a small bow and Tema-Chan giggles. Someone appreciated the joke at least. Gaara needs to loosen up a bit.

He scowls at me and Tema-Chan looks concerned. What's she worried for? He's not going to attack me, is he? "Temari, our meeting place has changed. Hurry up and follow me." "Hey! That's not nice! She's your sister! Be a little kinder to her at least teme!" Tema-Chan silently thanks me but waves it off. What's the deal with that?! "Mind your own business." Ok, I don't like this guy. He is COMPLETELY different to his sister. They walk away, me and Tema-Chan exchanging a wave, before I sigh to myself. That was weird. She said the family weren't that close but, I never expected that.

* * *

 

Shortly after I have had time to think to myself, the bushes rustle again. I'm busy rubbing the bridge of my nose in an attempt to ease the pain forming so, I don't see who it is. I can sense who it is though. And he isn't very sneaky about it. "Oh, Naruto? You're the only one here?" Sigh. "Yes Jiji. I have no idea where they are but you’re all late." Jiji rubs the back of his neck and I look up to see his one eye smile looking sheepish. "Sorry about that, I was actua-" "I'm going to stop you there Jiji. I don't care why you're late but, we should check on Ducky and Pinkie." Jiji looks defeated as he nods in agreement. I readjust my glasses so they're sat properly on my face and we set off. What would keep them from attending training? Especially considering the Chunin exams are right around the corner. Usuratonkachi's...

* * *

 

So, my teammates both slept in. What a good team. Sigh. And they have 'dreams' they want to live up to. They better not complain when they fail. Or, in Sasuke's case, do something they'll regret.

Anyway, I've been walking around the village, just looking for something to do when I spot one of my teammates. Pinkie's stood conversing with... Blondie. Such original names I know. "But he's actually really smart. Smarter than Sasuke-Kun in fact!" Oh dear. She's talking about me isn't she? Will one of you slap her for me? I can't do it because we're comrades but, you guys are fine. "Yeah right. Only Shikamaru is smarter than Sasuke-Kun." "Nuh uh! Naruto-Kun has a much higher IQ!" Pinkie please, I don't need peoples praise. "That's not actually true." The two jump and I internally laugh. Oh, right, uh hm. Hahahahaha. "See Billboard brow? Even the dead last admits it." Ouch. Could've applied sun lotion before you struck that burn. "No way! You're IQ is much larger than Sasuke-Kun's!" I shake my head. Such a child. Learn to accept the truth. "Actually, mine and Ducky's IQ's are around the same area. Ducky is just... distracted, at the minute." Pinkie nods slowly in defeat as Blondie fist pumps. "See?! Sasuke-Kun is the best!" Ugh. Fan girls, seriously. I hate them. "You're gonna end up marrying someone completely different to Ducky, I can sense it now." Blondie looks at me with curious eyes. "Oh? How would you know?" "Because I'm your fairy Godmother." Pinkie snickers and I feel like I've done something right. I push my glasses up a bit smugly before chuckling lightly to myself. "Very funny. I'm going to marry Sasuke-Kun and that's final." Pinkie pouts a little but doesn't protest. Which is weird. "Nope. You're going to get with someone you see as similar looking but his personality is going to be strained." Blondie looks confused. "How do you mean?" "Well, I reckon he was a part of some village that removes a ninja’s emotion so they can fight better. Then in swoops us three and he gains some personality. That's when you fall for him Blondie." "Blondie?" Pinkie shrugs. "As I was saying... He'll have similar black eyes to Sasuke, even paler skin and messy brown hair." Blondie snorts. "Yeah right. Let me guess, he kills giant naked people too?" I laugh out loud and Pinkie looks confused. I guess she hasn't read it. "No no, he was tanned and had green eyes. Not black eyes and pale skin. You can see this guy like that if you want though. Whatever floats your boat." Blondie looks like she's contemplating it. "Hm. I do like that guy. But how would I find this guy you mentioned?" Sigh. I was making him up, how am I supposed to know. "Oh, you'll see him around. I'm sure." With a mischievous grin and wave, I leave the girls discussing Blondie's future. Well, after leaving an after note. "OH! AND YOU'LL HAVE A SON ONE DAY TOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who he described?


	13. Hospital Visits and Dragon Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to the hospital and the orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the name will make sense at the end.

Ah... It's been a while since I slept so good. And nothing 'caught' fire during the night too, which is a plus. We were given the day off to sign the Chunin exam form. Hm... I know! I'll pop by the hospital and see granny Kokoro. I'll bring her a bottle of champagne too. She's a nice lady. She likes mermaids a lot too. Never understood that but, everyone's different. Anyway, let's get going.

* * *

 

I'm walking to the hospital when someone grabs my arm. Why do I feel like I've seen this before? "Hello Naruto-Kun~. Where are you going?" Oh, it's Pinkie. Why is she clinging to my arm? Shouldn't she be off stalking Ducky? "I'm going to the hospital." She releases my arm immediately and jumps in front of me. What is she doing? "What's wrong Naruto-Kun? Are you ill? Injured?" Er... "No. I'm just visiting." She sighs in relief and regrabs my arm. She's being really weird today. "Who are you visiting?" Is this another game of twenty questions or what? Ugh. Why can't I just go in peace?! "Granny Kokoro." She looks confused. Do I really have to elaborate? Ugghhhhh. End me, please. "She's a friend." Finally, Pinkie nods. She looks a little angry too though. Today is going to be fun, I can tell. "What's the champagne for?" Oh? We're not done? Is she tagging along with me too? Damn it. This is worse than Ducky was last week. "Granny Kokoro likes to drink so I got her a bottle." Pinkie nods again before looking at me like she does with Ducky. Well, used to. What is happening to her? This is some really funky illness. Sigh. It doesn't matter, as long as we make it before visiting times over, I'm fine with it.

* * *

 

We made it! We managed to reach Granny Kokoro's room before visiting hours were over. And before the demon nurse could catch me. I will have to keep an ear out though.

"Hey Granny! How are you feeling?" She smiles at me and I smile back. "Hey Naru-Chan. Much better now you and that champagne are here." We laugh a bit and I walk forward and hand her the bottle. Sure enough, she pulls the cork and takes a swig. "Erm, would you not prefer a glass?" "Nah, Granny prefers to drink from the source." "Damn right! What kind of train driver would I be if I couldn't hold my alcohol?!" I smile and she smiles too. I love Granny Kokoro. She's the closest to family I've ever had. "So, Naru-Chan. Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" I viciously shake my head. Damn it Granny! You ruined the moment! "She's not my girlfriend, she's a teammate. Granny, meet Sakura...aka Pinkie." Granny laughs before gesturing for me to get closer. Then she weakly leans in to whisper into my ear. "She the one who stopped stalking Ducky and started stalking you?" I nod and she tsks. She never liked the sound of Pinkie from our conversations. I take a few steps back, knowing what's coming. "Hey Pinkie! You better not hurt my Naru-Chan or I'll come and find you in the night and strap you to the front of most dangerous train in all of the five nations!" Pinkie gulps and I have to suppress a laugh. "Granny, there are no trains in the five nations. You have to go out to sea for that." Her mouth drops and I can't help but let my laugh go. It was such a funny expression. "Hey Naru-Chan, did you break your glasses again?" Um no. "No, Ducky and a clone did." "So it was you." "No! Not really. I mean, the thing started a pillow fight." "Really? That clone must be weird then." "Damn right it's weird. It had fun beating someone with a pillow." "But that's what pillow fights are, fun." "What? But you’re hitting each other." "Yeah, but with a soft thing that can't do damage." Huh? Pinkie may be right. "Maybe I should try it then." "You know you won't Naru-Chan haha! You have too much fun reading for that!" "Haha true. Plus, my glasses would get broken again and I don't feel like talking to that shop owner anytime soon." "Indeed."

"Hey, Naru-Chan." Hm? From the look on Granny's face, it's time to get serious. "Yes Granny?" "It's almost time." "What do you mean?" "I'm dying kiddo. I'm finally going to go live with the mermaids." "No, you...I understand." My eyes hurt. Why do they sting so much? It's that again, isn't it? The feeling you get before you cry. I haven't done that in a while. "Don't worry kiddo. I have a surprise for you. Tomorrow will be my will reading. I want you to go." "Huh? Why? I'm not family." "You are to me Naru-Chan. You are my grandson." Tears leave my eyes and, I'm not even going to try to stop them. This is the first time I've lost a family member. I'm allowed these few tears. "Hey Pinkie." Sakura stands straight before replying. "Yes ma'am?" "Do me a favour and turn these machines off." "What?!" "Naru-Chan please. It's time. Let her do this." Granny... I release Sakura from my grip and she does as she was asked. The machines stop and Granny's breathing becomes more strained. Why? Why does she have to leave? This sucks. **"Of course it does kit. No one likes it when a family member dies."** _"Kuruma-Tou-San?! Where have you been?!"_ **"Sorry kit but you used quite a lot of my chakra on that bridge. I had to rest to get my strength back. I recommend training to use my chakra from now on."** _"Fine but, you're going to stay right? You're going to help me?"_ **"Everyone goes through this kit. I will help but you should learn to deal with it on your own. Just in case I have to rest again."** _"I understand."_ "Naru-Chan, you should leave. If Oni-Nurse sees this then she'll have you attacked again." "I don't care. I'm staying here until you're swimming. No budging." I plop down on the floor to prove my point. She just wearily chuckles and leaves me be. I can tell Sakura wants to know about the demon nurse but, that can wait.

* * *

 

She's gone. Granny left to find the mermaids she dreamt about. I wonder if they do exist. Maybe, somewhere in that vast ocean. I push my glasses up my face a little so I can wipe the tears. Then I stand up and walk over to her bed before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Baka Granny. You couldn't have waited for your real family huh? I guess not. Tom would never have shut the machine off." I hear quick steps and realise that's my que. Through the window I go. I just hope no one sees the tears.

Once my eyes stopped leaking, I decided to head to the orphanage. I never even realised I left Pinkie behind. Oh well. She's just slow. I open the door and I'm immediately tackled. "Hey, To-Chan. Mind easing up just a bit?" The little guy does what I say with a pout. "What took you so long Naru-Nii?! I've been waiting for ages!" Heh heh. I guess it has been a while. "Sorry To-Chan. I had a lot of missions." He nods but the pout remains. See? Now this is a cute pout! Just look at his poofy chubby cheeks and puppy dog eyes. So cute~! "So what sport is it today?" "We're playing volleyball!" "I see. You wrecking shop then To-Chan?" "Of course!" He's standing so proud I'm surprised he hasn't fallen over. "Think you could beat me then?" That deflated him a little. "No fair Naru-Nii! You're the strongest decoy! Of course you'd win!" "Ah but, you're a genius. And let's be fair, Sho-Chan is the strongest decoy." I wink and he smiles brightly. He loves this sport. He likes the others too but, he absolutely LOVES this one. That's a good point..."Where's Kuro-Chan?" "Kuro-Kun said he wasn't feeling well." "Too many vanilla shakes?" To-Chan giggles and I feel like I've won. Oh! There's that messy blob of blue. "Kuro-Chan! Over here!" He walks over with the same blank expression. One of these days good sir. One of these days I'll make you smile, much like I did with To-Chan. "Hi Naru-Nii." "Hello Kuro-Chan. Want to tell me what's up? To-Chan said you're not feeling well." He sends a small glare to To-Chan, one with no effort behind it at all, before talking. "Volleyball makes me sick." Uh oh. "What?! What kind of lame excuse is that?! Volleyball is awesome, it can't make you sick!" "It's not basketball." Oh kami no. I need to stop this quickly. "Now boys. Both sports are awesome. To-Chan, people are allowed to prefer some sports over others. And Kuro-Chan, a sport can't make you sick. Besides, if you look at it this way, it could be a different form of practice for basketball." Kuro-Chan shows a slight bit of curiosity. And I mean slight. If you didn't know the kid, you wouldn't be able to tell. "Really?" "Yep. Spiking could be dunking training. Tosses could be passing training. And serving could be shooting training." Kuro-Chan's face has lit up. A lot more than I expected. "Then I must tell the carer that I'm fine to play. Bye Naru-Nii." "Bye Kuro-Chan. I'll be around for a bit if you need anything." He nods before walking off. Blank expression back in place. I look to To-Chan, he looks eager to play volleyball again. "You can go too To-Chan. We can talk after the match if you want." He nods happily before waving and skipping off. That kid. He skips whenever I visit haha.

"Oh! How pretty!" Why thank you little princess. "Can I have one too?" "Sure thing Winry-Chan. Just sit here and I'll make one." She bounces happily before running over and sitting on my lap. A little while later, I finish the flower crown and plonk it on her head. She smiles brightly and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you Naru-Nii!" Aaaand, there she goes. Everytime. Everytime I make her a crown, she goes off bragging to the others. Sigh. I should make more for when the others run over asking-"Very pretty Naru-Chan~." Ugh. "What do you want Kiba?" I hear a thud and turn around. Did he really just jump off the roof? "You realise there's a door right?" "But only orphans can use that." He sticks his tongue out and I'm ready to smash his face in. That is until a certain little princess skips over. "Naru-Nii, who's this?" "How do I put this...he's my mortal enemy." "What?!" "He came here to kill the dragon babies! Will you protect them Winry-Chan?" She nods with determination and runs off. I know what she's getting. This should be fun. "Dragon babies? Really? You're such a loser dead-last." "At least I'm not about to be tortured by a kid." "What are you-" "CHARGE!" Oh, she brought friends too. How fun. The girls charge at Kiba and begin hitting him with the wooden swords kept for training. Quite the little fighters we have here. "Hey Robin! Don't hit there!" She nods and aims a little to the left. Sigh. That's what you get when you jump into an orphanage uninvited and threaten the dragon babies. Yeah yeah, I know he didn't but, it's better this way. "We won't let you have Wendy!" "HELP ME! NARUTO YOU TEME!" "Hey! Language! There are little kids here." He is not impressed. Ok, ok. I'll help. "Good job cadets! A flower crown for each of you!" The girls cheer before heading over to where I was once sat. Guess I should get building huh.

* * *

 

Few! So many flower crowns, so little time. I made Kiba help though so it's not too bad. He grumbled the entire time though. "Hey Kiba, there's only a few left. You head home." He looks at me a little dumbfounded before tsking and walking away. What's with this tsk thing people keep doing? Maybe I should adopt it? No! I can not become a sheep! I am a glorious fox! **"Well said kit."** _"Why thank you."_ "Naru-Nii, Oni-Baka on her way." Oh. "Well, that's my que then girls. Hope you all like your flower crowns, you all look very pretty." The girls all blush and I call them all over for a group hug. These kids are great. Who would ever abandon them? Usuratonkachi's whoever they are. "Come back soon, ok Naru-Nii?" Didn't expect Robin to ask. Must be something special then. I smile at them and pat a few heads. "Of course! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't look after you guys?" They all cheer and I can feel the killing intent closing in. "Ok, gotta go! Talk to you all soon!" They all wave as I leap over the wall and run for my apartment. It's getting late now so I should head straight home.


	14. The Power of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto needs some help... and here to save him is two men in spandex

Ugh, or not. Why? Why is it morning now?! **"Sorry kit. You were in too much pain so I knocked you out."** _"Eh?! Knocked me out?! How bad was it this time?!"_ **"Nearly all your bones were broken and you had massive lacerations. Then there was the stab through the lung."** _"Don't say that nonchalantly! I mean thanks for the help but you laid it on a little thick there Tou-San."_ **"Meh."** Ugh. _"Sometimes, you annoy me."_ **"Good to know kit."** _"Where are we anyway? This isn't my apartment or the street."_ **"Er...well..."** _"Tou-San?"_ What's with the sheepishness? **"I guess you'll find out in a minute anyway."** _"Hey! Don't leave me hanging!"_ "Naruto-Kun? Are you awake?" Oh dear kami no. "Naruto-Kun?" She's really close! Wait, does that mean I'm in here bed? **"Perv."** _"Am not!"_ **"Are too."** "Naruto-Kun?!" _"Am not!"_ "Naruto-Baka!" **"Are too."** "I am not damn it!" "Naruto-Kun?" Hey, when did she get here? "Huh? Oh! Sorry Pinkie." Stupid fox! Don't you growl at me! It's your own fault. "I-It's fine. How are you feeling?" Huh? I never even checked. Deep breath. "OH DEAR KAMI!" Ok, no deep breaths. "I-I'll go get my mum. She can help." She runs off, leaving me. Sigh. Used to it. I'll go and ask Kaka-Jiji for a hand. At least he won't freak out that all my cuts are gone. **"Good plan kit. Besides, I don't like this chick. She seems vein."** _"I wonder how she would react to that?"_ **"Does it matter? Get going before she comes back."** _"Good point. Away we go!"_ **"Such a child."** _"That's literally what I am. Besides, who's the one who started the classic 'am too am not' fight?"_ **"...Just hurry up and get to Kakashi's. You can't run for long with a punctured lung."** _"Very true."_ What an interesting day this will be.

* * *

 

"Kaka-Jiji!" Wow. That is just above my normal voice. And I'm panting quite a bit. This is a new experience for me. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" "I need your help." Cough cough. I now know what Tou-San meant. The door opens to a mask-less Kaka-Jiji. Imagine if some walked by right this second. There would be a death on our hands. "Hey Jiji. Mind if I come in?" I try a smile but I'm going to assume he can see the pain I'm in considering the worry on his face. "What the hell happened?" He pulls me in, which hurt a LOT, and sits me down on his couch. "Apparently I was beaten until most my bones were broken, I had many cuts and a stab through the lung. The lung is the bitch right now." He gapes at me before gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "You should be in the hospital then." "Yeah right. You know as well as I do that there is only one nurse there that would help me and she wouldn't be enough to help." "And you think I am much better?!" "Well, yeah. You've done this before. Plus, you are completely and utterly awesome." I grin and he sighs. I win this fight. "Fine, I'll call Guy for help." Yay! Guy-Sensei! I haven't spoken to him in ages! He's been busy with his own team. Wait doesn't that mean...

* * *

 

Yup. "Wow! His youth kept him going this long on one lung! Impressive!" I want, to punch him, SO bad. "Shut up Lee! Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Do I seem like it? I mean, there's a fucking hole in my chest. "Just chipper thanks." Kaka-Jiji chuckles before walking over with Guy-Sensei. "Naruto. I must admit that Lee is right. Your youth has kept you going with a single lung. That is quite impressive." I smile at him and he gives me a thumbs up. He's so cool. Not as cool as Jiji though. "It is his fate to die here." Wow. "Lay it on thick why don't ya. Hey, I know! Next time you fight someone, I'll call it fate for you to get your ass handed to you, how does that sound?" Everyone but Grouchy chuckles. Then Tenten applies some cream to my chest and I scream out in pain. It hurt alright?! "Sorry Naruto-Kun." "Meh, it's not your fault Bun-Chan." "Bun-Chan? What a youthful nickname! Please come up with one for me!" He bows a little and I feel compelled. "Hm...Spandex-Kun or Bushy Brows?" Bun-Chan giggles and I smile. I like it when girls giggle. It makes them sound innocent. "I like Spandex-Kun." Really Jiji? Interesting. "It means you can call Guy Spandex-Sensei." Oh! I never thought of that! Nice one. "I like calling him Guy-Sensei though..." Hm. Maybe... "How about Lee-San?" Lee-San looks ecstatic. Good for you Bushy Brows! Oh, I'm still going to call him Bushy Brows in my head. Too good and fitting a name to pass up. "What are you going to call Neji then?" "Grouchy." Instant reply for the win.

Oh wow, Grouchy looks piiiiissed! "I don't have time for-" "It is your fate to walk out of here." Silence. I realise that may have been uncalled for but, I couldn't pass it up. Now he's torn, he he~. Poor Grouchy-Chan. Now he feels like he'll lose if he leaves. What I find funny is that he has to leave at some point, which will indeed end with him walking out. How small someone's mind can be sometimes. Sigh. "Naruto, play nice." Eh? "What?! Ok, for one Jiji, he started this whole fate malarky, and two, I'm not playing. Never have." Oh, Jiji, not the sad face again! Why? Why must you use that in all our arguments? Unfair, cheating piece of- "To be fair Kakashi, he isn't wrong." Hm? "How so Guy-Sensei?" "Well, he has to leave at some point right? Which will involve walking." Yes! Thank you Guy-Sensei! "Tsk. I don't care for this." Oh, there he goes. "Neji-Kun?! I-I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, Kakashi-Sensei. Neji-Kun wait!" "Bye Bun-Chan!" "Good bye Naruto. May we fight someday." Fight? Why does he want to fight? We're on the same side. Ugh. Bushy Brows, you confuse me. "I hope we were of some help Kakashi. Farewell for now! I must chase my students with the power of youth!" "Bye Guy-Sensei!" Over enthusiastic wave that he can't see, GO! "Naruto." Uh oh. "Yes Jiji?" "...Straighten up so I can bandage you." "Ok Jiji."

* * *

 

Wow, that took longer than expected. At least I'm almost completely healed now though. And of to the will reading I go. I know I shouldn't. I have no right to anything after all. But, it was Granny's dying wish so, sue me. Doopy doopy doo, walking along, singing a song, doopy doopy doo~. Oh hey, Ducky. "Hey Ducky!" He spins around and, oh, is that a smile~? Wow, I'm really happy for some reason. **"Because you're not dead or in pain?"** _"Hm...Probably."_ "Hi Naruto. Where are you going?" "To a will reading. It's my first time so I'm kinda nervous." "Want me to come with you?" "Won't that just bring up painful memories?" Yup. Can see it on your face Ducky. "No, I'll be fine." "Nope. I'm going solo." "What?" "I'll go by myself. It's no biggie. I was going to do it this way from the start after all." Oh, there's the building. "Sorry Ducky, this is it. Talk to you later." "Yeah." Deep breath. And prepare for the worst. _"Ready Tou-San?"_ **"You bet Kit."**

Wow. I thought there would be more people. At least I can see Tom. Though, he's scowling at me something rotten. That's a good point, where's Super-Kun? Is he on a trip? Maybe. He was the sea loving kind. "May I have your attention?! Thank you. Today is the will reading of Kukoro...no surename." Oh Granny. Even playing jokes beyond the grave. "Let's start then shall we? The first item is her home in..." I'm just gonna, zone out for now.

"...Now, the briefcase in front of me is probably confusing some of you. Now I can explain." Really? We're at the briefcase already? "In this case is approximately forty thousand Ryo." Holy crap Granny! That's insane! Everyone's chattering like they're accusing Granny of stealing or something. What a family she had. "And the case and it's holdings are to be given by hand to a Naruto Uzumaki." Huh?! "This is an outrage! He's not even related!" Neither are you. "That does not matter. If it is in her will, than it's what must happen. Can Mr. Uzumaki please step forward." All of the hate filled stares. Bring 'em! I can handle it. "That's me." He looks skeptical. "Oh, you." Why thank you for recognising me. Please be a kind gentleman and keep Granny's wish. "Just take it and leave before someone gets hurt." Wow. I don't know if he was talking about me or everyone else. Maybe both? Who knows. Let's just do as he says and forget about them.

Stupid Granny! I'm just a kid! What am I supposed to do with...this... Ok, I know. **"That's a nice thing to do Kit."** _"Well, these kids deserve better than I got."_ **"No one deserves what you get."** _"Meh."_ **"Ugh. Sometimes Kit, you annoy me."** _"Good to know."_ "Erm, excuse me?!" "Yes?" "I have a donation." "Oh, splendid! How much and do you want your name putting down?" "No and thirty thousand." Wow, where'd her bottom jaw go? Oh, there it is~! "Thirty...thousand?!" "Eyup." "T-Thank you sir!" I hand her the money and walk away. Now to give the rest to the hospital and go home to sleep. Today was too long. I need at least twenty four hours of sleep now. **"No need to be dramatic."** _"I was stabbed through the lung! I'm allowed to be dramatic!"_ **"Well, true but, not that dramatic."** Yeah, whatever. I'm still going to sleep the night and day away. Good night reader!


	15. A Poisonous Grave Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wishes to visit a lovely lady in a box and his father. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD DAY~!!! Sorry it took me so long to update... (=w=;)> It's kind of been sat there for like half a year... I'm such a bad person...
> 
> BUT I DID IT!! I posted another chapter~ Maybe now I can continue writing because I have to keep you guys entertained ;)

**"Let's get down to business, to control, the world."** _"But I don't think I'm ready."_ **"Shut up, you nerd! You're the saddest runt I've ever met, but you can bet, before we're through. Gohan-"** _"Naruto."_ **"Tsk. Naruto I'll, make a man, out of you."** _"But I'm only thirteen."_ **"Dodge!"** _"Ow! Tou-San! You're not supposed to hit me!"_ **"..."** _"Great, now my head hurts. If I run into Pinkie I'm blaming you for the headache that comes with her."_ **"Enjoy that Kit."** _"Teme!"_ "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Oh, Blondie. Wait, what am I doing here? "Buying flowers." Smooth. "Why? Oh, these for billboard brow?" Why is she wiggling her eyebrows? That's very unattractive. "No." Her smirk gets bigger. What is up with her?! "Oh yeah? Why is she all gaga around you then?" Gaga? Like, she has an amazing poker face around me? What the hell does that even mean? "I have no idea what you are talking about. These, are for a lovely lady in a box." She looks confused. "She's dead Blondie." Her face drops and I feel a little bad yeah but, I was speaking the truth. It's been a week since Granny died and she was buried yesterday. We also have the Chunin exams starting tomorrow and I don't want to forget while training. "Oh. How about these then?" She got helpful all of a sudden. "Why these ones?" "Because they signify happiness after death." Oh. Weird. "I didn't know plants had meanings." "Yep. My family prides ourselves on knowing them all. I have a book on it too." "Mind if I borrow it?" "Huh?" "Never know when plant info can come in handy." "Hm... Ok but, you have to give that lady this rose from me, ok?" I smile at her and she returns it. Ok, so, Blondie ain't so bad. "No problem. Oh! Can I have two sets of them?" "Sure." "Thanks Ino-Chan." She's red too now! Gah! What is this thing?! It's everywhere!

How come there are no flowers here? I thought he was loved by all. Shouldn't there be at least some withering flowers or something? This seems fishy. Then again, that Chunin was smirking like he'd finally be able to surpass his greatest rival. Good analogy, I know. Gotta paint a picture you know.

Anyway, it's clear this isn't the place. Man, now I have to ask Jiji. Then I'll have to explain the flowers. Ugh. Wait! Unless I have a shadow clone wait somewhere with them. I'm a genius! "What's the time Mr Fox?" Eh? Isn't it supposed to be Mr Wolf? "It's clobbering time." Ha! I know that character. He's kinda cool, you feel bad for him too. Though, he's the stereo typical almost mindless smasher. That part sucks. "Hello there, nine tails." _"Tou-San~! They're calling you~!"_ **"Shut up Kit and take this seriously. They all have weapons."** _"Nothing I haven't fought before Tou-San."_ "What're you doing demon? Conversing with the voice in your head?" They're snickering but, "Yeah." They look puzzled. You guys started it! "What are you talking about?!" Sigh. "You asked if I was conversing with the all powerful voice in my head, so I said yes. Is it that hard to understand teenagers?" **"Kit, not that I don't appreciate the words, you shouldn't be riling them up."** _"Eh? Why?"_ **"Because they have poison covered weapons. And one of them has powerful fire jutsu."** _"Ducky's jutsu is better..."_ **"Stop being a kid and run!"** Run? Is it that bad? I guess, if Tou-San says it is. And gracefully spin, aaaaand, AH! What the heck?! A shuriken? Woah, my vision is all blurry. No, I have to run! But where? I'm too far from the Hokage tower to go there! I'm fucked! No, wait. Who's that chakra signature? It seems familiar. Only one way to find out! "He's running away! Get him!" Oh, please be someone good.

Oh no. "What do you want?" "Maybe...some...help..." Kami, I am seriously light headed right now. "Why?" "He's over here, I'm sure of it!" "What, did you prank someone and get scared when they started chasing you?" Ugh, what a dick. "No, I was at the gravesite when they attacked me for, what I would like to think, zero reason." Wow, being pissed off made me speak clearly. "Why should I believe you?" Damn it! This isn't the time! "Because their weapons are covered with poison and I am very light headed mow." What the? "Mow?" That's what I'm wonder-Oh a kitty! "Here puss puss." Why does Neji-Kun look shocked? He's funny. "Hey Nii-Chan...I hear footsteps." Uh oh, fell over. "What are you doing?! Are you drunk?!" Whaaaaaa? "Nah nah, just...enjoying the green puss puss." I never knew cats were green! So cool~. "He's around here, I'm sure of it!" Nii-Chan looks worried. "Say I believe you, why would they attack you?" Oh Nii-Chan, I knew you cared~. "Because I'm a demon baby, BEEL!" Hey, new friends. "Hi~!" Why aren't they waving back? Meanies. Time to pout boys and girls. "What do you want with him?" "Why would you care Hyuuga? You in league with the demon?" "Demon?" "Sh! Nii-Chan-Senpai! You can't just ask a person that!" "Nii-Chan?" "Senpai?" "So you are in league with it!" Nii-Chan-Senpai sighs. Oh oh, me too me too! Sigh. "No, but you did poison him, so, I'm not in league with you either." Yay Nii-Chan! "Nii-Chan-Senpai...another one approaches." Be vewy vewy quiet, we're hiding wabbits. He he~.

Oh! "Yay! Lee-Nii-San-Senpai!" Haha, he looks funny. Bug eyes! XD "What is with him?" "He's been poisoned, by these guys." Oh, Nii-San looks piiiiiiissed. "Foul adults! I'll teach you to mess with his youth!" What's he talking about? "Lee-Nii-San-Senpai! I don't have youth, I'm over a thousand years old." Now his bushy brows are furrowed. Hey~. What's the shiny thing? "Pwetty~!" Huh? Why did Nii-Chan tackle me? "Baka." Huh? "It wasn't pretty, it was a poisoned kunai." Oh... Sounds rough. "Help me Neji-San-Shinobi, you're my only hope." Time to feign pass out. And GO! Ow! "Nii-Chan! You're supposed to catch me!" I feel a sting in my eyes. "Nii-Chan betrayed me! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" My power is rising, overflowing! Why does Lee-Nii-San-Senpai look scared? Oh, so does Nii-Chan. He walks over but I continue to cry. "Waaaaah!" He kneels down and now I'm curious. "Look... I'm sorry. Please... please stop crying... Imouto." Imouto? Happy~! "Nii-Chan!" He's so stiff in this hug. Maybe I should massage his shoulders.

"Get away from the demon or you'll  die too!" Hm? Oh, I forgot about our friends. They smell like wee wee. "Stay away from Naruto-Kun or you will suffer the wrath of youth!" Oh, they're running away. But someone else is coming! "Nii-Chan~. There's someone else." He turns around and sighs. I don't want to join this one. The other person feels really warm. His chakra is amazing. "Naruto." Hm? "I go by Demon King Yuuri now." Stand proud, my demon brethren! "What?" "He was hit with a poison that apparently makes you drunk." "O...kay?" "Sasu-Nii-Kun~! I want a hug~!" DIVE BOMB! He does not looked pleased. Oh, poor widdle baby, he he. "How do we fix this?" "It'll probably wear off in an hour or two. Enjoy that Uchiha." Oh? "Bye Neji-Nii-Chan-Senpai~!" He waved! Yay! One small victory for me, one giant leap for Grouchy! Huh? Grouchy? "I will leave him to you Uchiha. I will go inform the Hokage of this heinous crime." "Bye Lee-Nii-San-Senpai~!" He leaves and it's just me and Sasu-Nii-Kun. I wonder where the almighty voice in my head went.

I feel a gentle push and me and Sasu-Nii-Kun are now sitting on the ground. "How did you get poisoned?" "I'm not poisoned. I'm high on life Nii-Kun~." He's frowning again. "Frowning gives you wrinkles." Now he's scowling. That does too Nii-Kun~. "Whatever, come on, I'll take you home." Gasp! "Are we going to Nii-Kun's house?!" I can feel the sparkles in my eyes. Please please please Nii-Kun! "I... Don't see why not..." "Yay!" Time for another Uzumaki hug! Oof. Why must he hate my hugs so much?

* * *

 

We're walking down the street but it's soooo boooring! Sasu-Nii-Kun won't talk to me normal! Ugh. I hate him... And his stupidly feminine eyes. That's a good point. Why are mine so, glassy? Oh yeah! Glasses! I forgot I had those! I take them off and breath on them. There's a good reason for it I swear.

See! Now they have clouds on them! Hahahahaha ha ha... It's not funny anymore. Nothings funny anymore. It's all empty. I'm empty. A shell of loneliness. I'm so lonely. It hurts. It hurts! The voices! I grab my ears but they don't stop. **"Naruto!"** They're in my head! Why are they in my head?! I feel like my head's going to explode! I drop to my knees in pain. "Naruto?!" It hurts! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Why does it hurt?! I stopped the voices from outside, but I can still hear their words. Ugly child. Psychopath. Monster. Demon! MURDERER! Make it stop! **"Calm down kit! I'm right here!"** I'm so lonely. Why does everyone hate me? It hurts. It hurts! "Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts it HUUUURRTS! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" **"Kit! Calm down! You're chakra's going to kill everyone!"** The voices! They're getting louder! It's in my skull! I have to end it! My body feels like it's being crushed! I try to wriggle away but it doesn't work! Why isn't it working?! Why does it hurt so much?! "So lonely. It hurts! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I need to end it! End the pain! Please! I continue to wriggle but nothing works! I scream and I scream but it doesn't help! Why am I so alone?

There's a warmth in my head, and for a second I see a green glow and the pain lessens. As my eyes drift closed, I see a man. His long hair is spikey and white. His eyes are narrowed in both rage and worry. In these few seconds, I'm able to see his face and expressions. Before I fall into blissful darkness, I see red marks falling down his face like tears. And... Is that a wart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note as an end thingy (awesome English, I know):
> 
> There are two more chapters in this style, then it will be my new one. Basically, I wrote all of these before my style shift and well, look at the mess XD So, the next one and the one after that will be this style, then it's my new one from then on out :)
> 
> I'm also SO CLOSE to the main reason I started this fic in the first place XD It's taken so long to get here but, there we have it. Thank you for being patient with me and continuing to read my stories!! COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!!! *starts throwing cookies at everyone... and maybe a penguin or two* It's good to be writing this again~ Hope you all stick it out with me *bows*


	16. Enter Jiraiya the Gallant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who helps Naruto and Sasuke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, two in one day, I'm so nice *hides because of the time it took to post*...
> 
> This one is a little shorter than others BUT, there is a reason for it I swear. It just didn't need anymore to it so, yeah... Sorry?

"Hey! Uchiha! Calm down and tell me what happened!" "I... I don't know! One minute we were walking fine, the next he was on the floor screaming! It was so loud and scary, but no one tried to help. Why weren't they helping?!" Those voices... One of them, is Sasuke... Who’s the other? "Because they fear and hate him. Has he told you why?" "You mean the nine tails? Why should they be scared of him? He's friends with Naruto." "He's what?!" Who is that? And why does Sasuke trust him so much? And why does my head feel like it's going to implode? **"Because of the poison kit. That man saved you from stabbing yourself in the head."** _"Woah, I was really going to stab myself this time?"_ **"Yes. You were screaming and lashing out. You just wanted the pain to stop and were blind to everything else. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."** _"I-It's fine. Would have been a real shitty way to go."_ **"Hmph. Good to have you back kit. I suggest you ask how long you've been out when you open your eyes."** _"Sounds like a plan Tou-San."_

"Hey, Sasuke? How long was I out?" Now my eyes are open, I can't see shit. I fumble around to find my glasses, and put them on when I do. Then I look over to the others. Sasuke looks exhausted. Does that mean I've been out a while? Oh Kami no. "Naruto? Thank Kami you're awake!" Huh? He's hugging me... Well this is new. "Hey kid, how much do you remember?" Hm, nope. Mine first. "I won't answer until you've answered mine. It is only fair." "Hm. I like you brat. Alright, you were out for six hours. Now you can answer my question." He's smirking but I don't care. Six hours?! That means there's like, four hours until the exam! Why isn't Ducky sleeping?! "Ducky, go to bed." "What?! No way! I-" "Sasuke. We have the exam tomorrow, go to sleep." He goes to protest but I just glare at him. I feel exhausted too but, I need answers and this guy can give them. With a tiny pout no one else could possibly read, Ducky goes to bed. Wait... Why is he only going into the next room? Is this his house?! It's so...big.

"Now you can answer me. What do you remember?" Oh yeah, that question. Let's see... "Hm... I remember, going to dad's grave although, it wasn't actually his grave. Stupid Chunin lying to me and luring me into a trap." White haired guys eyes widen before closing in silent rage. I think I know him from somewhere... "So, you're telling me, a ninja lied to you about your fathers gravesite, and then what?" "I was hit with a shuriken laced with poison. The last thing I remember is seeing Neji Hyuuga in a field before everything gets hazy." Interesting. I wonder if Grouchy offered me up on a plater. I'll ask him in FOUR HOURS. **"You're not getting over that, are you kit?"** _"No way! I could have been doing research, or training, or reading important information! Instead I was stuck in bed because some lowlife wanted to be a coward and watch me end myself!"_ **"Kit, you're chakra is flaring again."** _"Right... Sorry."_ "Naruto." Huh? He looks concerned. "What village were the ninja from?" Well, that's an interesting question. "No clue, I just assumed they were Leaf shinobi considering they have a tendancy to attack me every now and again." He looks SUPER mad. _"Hey, Tou-San, do you know what village they were from?"_ **"Three Leaf, two Sound."** _"Thank you~."_ "Tou-San said there was three Leaf and two Sound. Why would Sound be interesting in killing me though? Last I remember, I haven't even met a Sound ninja to piss off."

That guy is so familiar. Have I met him before? No. That's not it. Maybe he's in...one...of my...books...OH MY KAMI! "Hey hey! You wrote Legend of the Gutsy Ninja right?!" He looks shocked. That means I'm right! Judge me all you want readers! I'm doing it! KYAAAAAAA! This guy is like, my hero! Well, second hero... No! Third! No no... Hm... Let's list them. Dad, Kaka-Jiji, Lord Third... He's fourth. Just above Guy-Sensei. I can't believe I didn't recognise him sooner. "I did. Are you a fan~?" Sparkly eyes ensueeee. "Yeah! That is one of THE best books I've ever read! I have a question!" He looks a tad too happy about a stranger liking his book. Then again, maybe he has a soft spot for this book. Or it could be the fact I'm named after the character making me his Godson and not a stranger. Could be that. "Well, go ahead and ask me. I'll answer anything." "Jiji, how come the rest of your books are 18's? I wanted to follow your writing but the bookstore said I was way too young." He looks real sheepish now. And now he's coughing. He's going to avoid my question, isn't he? "So, about those ninja." Ugh.

"Those ninja aren't necessarily here for you." "Heh?" "There here for the Sharingan." So, Sasuke. He could just say that instead of dancing around it. "Let me guess, their leader, the almighty jutsu collector, is missing it from his arsenal and plans to take Sasuke's." "Yes." Ah, I see I s- Wait WHAT?! "But that will kill him! Teme's." Again, my power is rising, OVERFLOWING. Is that a tail?! When did that get there?! **"Baka, that's my chakra. And do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep."** _"Woah, what interesting chakra... Sorry, I'll try to calm down."_ "Naruto, is it true that you are friends with the nine tails?" "Yup! Tou-San really helped me out in Wave." I ain't kissing no foxes ass thank you. I'm just stating the truth. Check a few chapters ago if you don't believe me. "I see. That's incredible... With that power, you may be able to protect Sasuke. Listen to this." He's reading out a plan and showing me detailed explanations while checking over a map. What? Oh, I'm not going to let you in on the plan until that chapter. Sorry not sorry. You'll enjoy it though, trust me. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more then it's my new style. Prepare yourselves >:)


	17. The First Exam Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first exam rolls around and time seems to fly by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahooo~!! (^o^)/ I finished this chapter! Shockingly, it didn't actually take that long to write (=w=)
> 
> ANYWHOO, here is the last one in my old style~ ;) Look forward to seeing you all in the next one~

Not enough sleep! Why was he so persistent that I learn his plan? I already memorized it by the time he finished his second reading. **"Maybe it's to make sure it stuck."** _"No shit."_ **"You're going to be grumpy all day, aren't you?"** _"Not ALL day. Just most of it... Unless the first test is written. Then I'm good."_ **"You're a strange one kit."** _"Why thank you."_ I hear grumbling before my mindscape is quiet again. He must be sleepy too. I did use a lot of his chakra yesterday for no reason. Which, by the way, I'm still angry for. The next time I find those ninja, I'm going to rip their arms off!... Well that got dark. Maybe I should take a nap when we get there. Not that Pinkie will let me. "You know, I would like my arm back sometime Pinkie." She blushes before squeezing harder with a smile. Is she trying to injure me? What the Hell?! What did I do to her?! Ugh, whatever. I just want to get to the first room.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Oh, it is Kaka-Jiji. Wonder if he's here to send us off. What a guy! I can just feel the fake tears of joy streaming down my face. "Hey, just came to wish you all luck." Oh Sensei~. I bet this is how you get all of the women~. Pfft. Sorry, I can't. I just can't keep fake swooning. "Thanks Sensei!" He hasn't even wished us luck yet, chill Pinkie. Oh wait! While he's here. "Kakashi-Sensei, could you take my glasses?" He holds his hand out and I give them to him. He looks skeptical. Dude, chill. I am saying that a lot today huh? Oh well, that just means these people have none. Now, it's time to whip out my goggles. Never know what the tests are or when they'll be. Except I do know because Jiraiya-Jiji told me and I know for a fact I will need my goggles. Don't want to risk breaking my glasses after all. That's like my fourth pair in about three months! Being a ninja sucks in that respect. "I'll drop them off at  your apartment." "Awesome, thanks Jiji." I offer him a smile, and I assume he's sending one back. Part of me wishes he would just ditch the mask already. "Well, good luck!" Aaand, he's gone. Without a good bye?! Oh, how cruel... Meh. "Let's go." "Right!"

Ok, a LOT of creepy guys in here. Man I hope none of them try to eat me. Hang on... Someone's chakra feels oddly familiar. Not like I've sensed it before. More like, I've sensed a similar pattern, or something. **"There's another tailed beast here."** _"Oh hello~. Welcome back to the world of the living."_ I wish he would stop grumbling already. Jeez, he's like an irritable old geezer. _"Do you know which one?"_ **"The one tails Shukaku. And, no, I don't know who he's sealed inside."** Well there's no need for that attitude. We'll find out during the test anyway. For now, let's watch Pinkie and Ducky be amazed at this guys playing cards of shinobi data. That's right Ducky. I can tell you're impressed. Though, he does have a right to be. He has quite detailed information. "Do you have Sasuke-Kun's information?" Hold it there Blondie. I wasn't even listening and I still know he said that he only has info on people who have participated before. Kami, some people. "Well actually, I do." ...What? That is, very detailed. Scarily so... Oh! It's him then. Kabuto, he's the one working with the teme after Ducky. I'm keeping an eye on him. "Everyone please follow me! The first exam will now begin!" Yay! Can I get a coffee first or? No? Ok.

Well, this exam looks easy. Ten questions, one that's read out at the end. And these ones seem pretty simple to be honest. Why couldn't they have made it challenging? Whatever, this means I can sleep. Ten minutes is all it'll take~.

Two left then I can rest. I'd like to thank Kami, and Kakashi-Sensei, and Jiraiya-Jiji. Maybe Lord Third and Iruka-Sensei too. Definitely not Guy-Sensei. Not for written stuff. He's worse than Kiba in that sense. Wait... Is someone watching me? Is that an eyeball?! What the fuck?! Kill it with fire! Or, stab it with my pencil. That works too~. Sand? What is happening? No, don't dwell on it. You are losing sleep time Naruto. Get your thinking goggles on! Heh heh. See what I did there? With the goggles and the metaphor? No? Alrighty then! Let's get this test done so I can sleep. I clearly need it.

* * *

 

Finally finished. Time to shift up my goggles and flip my test over, lay down my pencil. I seriously want to just slam my head onto the table and rest buuuuuut, that would be mean. I'd probably startle Hinata to death. Speaking of Hinata, she seems to be struggling. Hm... He said, that we couldn't be CAUGHT cheating. Not that we couldn't cheat... Ok, it's decided. Make a clone, transform it immediately. And, here we have, the cute little NaruFox. This creature likes to hang off of Hyuuga shoulders and whisper test answers into their ears. "Hinata... Pst, Hinata." She looks startled. I didn't even slam my head... "On your shoulder Hinata." "N-Naruto-Kun? W-What are y-you doing?" "Helping you. You seemed to be struggling so I thought I'd make a clone to help you. Though, human clone would be too obvious so, fox kit it is." She looks amazed. Nope, that was fear. "B-But what about the rules?" Did she not figure it out? Though, I do give her props for getting as far as she did with her own strength. That is admirable. "He said to not get caught, not to not cheat. He's basically testing our ability to do things undetected." She looks like she understands. Good, means I can finally sleep. Be good to her NaruFox.

* * *

 

"Naruto-Kun. Naruto-Kun, wake up." Ugh. "What?" Wait, weren't we in a test? Does that mean I missed the last question?! "No! My perfect score! How did I sleep through that?!" What are you snickering for you girly eyed duck butt?! **"Creative."** Oh piss off. "It's ok Naruto-Kun. The last question was a trick. There was no final question. Anyone that stayed for it immediately passed." So, in other words, I could have not written anything and still passed? What an interesting concept. I suppose that works though. See who's got the courage and determination to see things through rather than who can calculate the angle of trajectory for throwing a kunai perfectly. Because, let's be honest, some of the things they wanted you to work out would not help in a mission. It would take too long to decipher why Timmy fell down the well while fighting three ninja that you needed to calculate the throw distance for your shuriken to hit any of them. Way too long. Just thinking it didn't sit well. "So, what now?" I already know~. "We have to go to training ground 44." Forest of Death. Should be fun.

This chick is crazy! Stop throwing dango sticks at us! **"She's either insane or really brave."** _"Why not both?"_ **"That works too."** "Alright, listen up maggots! This training ground here is known as the Forest of Death. Inside lay various dangerous animals and traps that WILL kill you without a second thought." Oh, how lovely. Is that Pinkie pressed up to my back? "Hey Pinkie, you realise we all have each others backs right? No need to be scared." Ok, was hoping that would make her let go. Not that she'd wrap her arms around my waist too. Sigh... "For this exam, you have three days to get two scrolls. You will start with either an earth or heaven scroll. Your team must find one of the other and make it to the tower in the centre. However, because this is extremely dangerous, you are free to leave. Those who wish to participate will come get a letter to sign. Get to it!" Does she have to shout? Part of me thinks she just enjoys jump scaring kids. Meh, whatever. Let's just sign that stupid document and get this over with.

"Good! Now, select a member to come get the scroll, once you have one, go to your designated entrance. After the exam starts, you are on your own. Do not expect any assistance from anyone UNLESS it's a village threatening emergency. Am I understood?!" There's a collection of yes' and the crazy lady stands proud. Who should we pick? Perhaps Ducky? Or... "I think we should trust Naruto-Kun with it." "No, not after that hot spring deal. Though it wasn't intentional, losing my goggles makes me a bad option." Don't look so down guys, geez. "I think it should be Pinkie." Ok, don't look so shocked. Kami, what are they like? "Why me?" "Yeah." Harsh Ducky. Real harsh. "Because, no offence, she is the weakest of our team. She is strong, don't get me wrong but, no one would suspect the weakest of the team to have the scroll. And Kabuto has proven that some teams will already have analysed their competition." They both nod in understanding. Then, we're watching Pinkie go for the scroll and keeping an eye out for any peepers. Oh hey, that eye ball again. Yoink! "What is that thing?!" "Calm down Ducky, it's just a sand jutsu. Which makes me believe this is a sand Genin's move. Leaving only one team to question." Man, I looked so badass crushing that thing. Fear me Sand Genin! Mwuahahahahaha!

After Pinkie returned, the weird lady continued her loud explanation. I'm not telling you what she said though. It was a load of nonsense to try and scare us. Can't scare me though. I'm a demon! >:D Well, I'm carrying one anyway.

Finally, she stops yelling and we can move on. I look to my teammates and grin. They grin back and nod before we're running through the gate. It is, really freaking dark under this canopy of trees... Kami, I'm glad none of us are scared of the dark. Though, the hand nudging mine would suggest otherwise. "Are you afraid of the dark Sakura?" Her face is bright red again... Did she not get that checked? She shakes her head with a tiny smile, and I mean tiny. Like, you can barely see it tiny. Wait, but if she's not scared of the dark then, "Why are you nudging my hand then?" She startles away from me and continues jumping through the trees in silence. Well, that was odd... I look to Ducky and, well, he's just staring ahead of him. What is happening right now? One of my teammates is freaking out, I think... And the other is in a world of his own. Whatever. As long as we don't die, alls good. See you all in the next chapter :D It’s gonna be good~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not too much longer than the last one... I guess I exaggerated it a bit huh... Woops...
> 
> I will one hundred percent make the next one longer! Believe it!


End file.
